


Back to Love

by Avem_IN



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Chan - Freeform, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Siblings, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Bottom Bang Chan, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Chan is insecure sometimes, Changbin is is manager, Clumsy Minho, Confessions, Dates, Emotional Roller Coaster, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Feels, Felix is pregnant, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I love Straykids no matter what, Jeongin is Chans everything, Jeongin is five years old, Jeongin loves dinosaurs, Kid Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix is Chans little brother, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Taeyong is Jeongins Doc, Love, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Romance, Single Parent Bang Chan, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Woojin, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Sweetheart, but later, smut will be there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avem_IN/pseuds/Avem_IN
Summary: Five years ago his ex ditched him when he had finally the courage to tell him the news. Sometimes he wished he didn't because he would've still been in a relationship with Taejin. But otherwise, he would have never met his cute son with his sparkly eyes who was a sweetheart. He never regretted the decision that he kept him. Screw his ex.In these five years, Chan never dated anyone, fearing that they would ditch him again. His mother was trying to match him up with new guys but you know how is it going. Every time Chan mentioned he had a son, the guys left as soon as they could.Will Chan find someone to love who won't run away the second he mentions his son?





	1. Lazy Sundays are the best

**Author's Note:**

> It'se meee! Pansh.
> 
> Even if everyone is sad because Woojin left SKZ on his own will (he's a human after all), I decided to post this story as well!  
I wrote it a few months ago and was like 'Oh, I still have this work? Let's post it.'.
> 
> A small ficition about how single parent Bang Chan is raising his lovely adorable son Jeongin and tries to find someone to love.

Rain was splashing against the windows harder than yesterday. The movie „The Land Before Time” filled the apartment with some noises, mixed with some giggling. A little boy sat in front of the TV, hugging his stuffed T-Rex in his arms and watched the movie with big eyes. His bright brown hair was falling into his eyes, causing him to push it away every few minutes. He loved dinosaurs. That’s why he was annoying and begging his father so much until he agreed that he could watch it. He had seen it already three times but it was his favorite movie of them all. When the movie was over the boy stood up and grabbed his empty cup, walked with small steps towards the kitchen. Giggling when he felt the warm wooden floor under his naked feet he stopped. Kneeling he touched it with his hand, laughed and got up again. After all, he wanted more of this super delicious juice that his dad had bought especially just for him. Jumping to the kitchen he smiled bright when he saw his dad in front of the counter with a mixer in his hand. Jumping closer the smiling boy hugged his leg, rubbed his cheek against it. When his dad looked down smiling he put the mixer away, grabbed him by his waist and picked him up. Kissing his nose he caressed his soft hair.  
  
“Hey, big guy. The movie already finished?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“How did it end?”  
  
“They found the Great Valley! And Spike was adopted by Ducky's family! An- Can I watch it again? Pretty please?”  
  
“Really? So it is a really happy ending. I wish I could have watched it with you but I needed to clean the kitchen. And no, first we will eat dinner.”  
  
“We can watch it together again! I won’t tell you anything that is happening! I promise!”  
  
“Really? The last time we watched a movie that you already know, you told me the whole story!”  
  
“I won’t dad I promise!”  
  
“Well, with that promise I think we can do it. But today is Sunday and that means, it is time for cleaning your room.”  
  
“No! I built a big house with my lego! Please, not dad! Can’t we clean next week? Please?”  
  
“You know the rules little bunny. I give you ten minutes to put everything away that you want to keep till next week and the other things have to be destroyed. I’m finishing the pudding you want and then I’m on my way.”  
  
Putting the boy down Chan saw him running away and chuckled. It was the same every Sunday with Jeongin. Setting the timer he checked the chicken nuggets shaped in dinosaurs in the oven and the fries. Sunday meant also that Jeongin could decide out of three meals which one he wanted to eat. And today he chooses the dinosaur nuggets with fries. When the time was over he made his way over to Jeongin's bedroom. Without knocking he came inside and chuckled. Everything thing that Jeongin wanted to keep would he put onto his bed. There was now his self-made lego dinosaur and his house Jeongin had built.   
  
Kneeling down he helped him to put away the other toys and put his self-made things onto his commode with his clothing. And then they started to clean the room. Jeongin collected the other lego pieces while his dad was picking up the blankets and pillow he had used to build a cave. Putting them back into the wardrobe he nodded smiling and gave his son a thumb up. When another alarmed went on Jeongin jumped up and ran into the kitchen.  
  
“Not too fast Jeongin! Or you will slip and fell onto your face!”  
  
“Come daddy! Nuggets are ready! Starving!”  
  
Chan shook his head and laughed. Following him into the kitchen he shushed him away from the hot oven and put the food out. Putting the nuggets onto the plates he put the hot metal onto the counter. Putting the most fries onto Jeongins plate he poured some ketchup on it and they started to eat. When he asked him what he wanted to do tomorrow, Jeongin answered with legos. He was addicted to this thing and could play with it a whole day.  
  
Finished Jeongin asked if he was allowed to leave now to go and play more. Nodding he kissed him on top of his head and watched him leave. Grabbing the dirty plates he washed them withing five minutes and cleaned the kitchen. With the now cold metal back in the already cold oven Chan walked into his bedroom to snatch his phone. Picking up he closed his door so Jeongin could watch TV in silence and sat down on his bed.  
  
“Hey, mom.” Smiling he looked at himself in the mirror he had in his bedroom and pushed his sleeves up.  
  
“Hey, honey. How are my two favorite boys are doing? How is my little second sunshine doing right now?”  
  
“Jeongin's good. Really. He’s watching some TV so he won’t be able to talk to you right now if you understand. You know him. He hates it when he is interrupted doing movies.”  
  
“I know. You were the same his age you know? Always stubborn.”  
  
“I know. So, why are you calling? Any reason or just because you missed my voice?”, Chan said chuckling and rubbed his neck.  
  
“Just wanted to know how my both lovely boys are doing. Should I still come over by Wednesday to babysit? You know, date-night.”  
  
“Mom! I told you already I don’t want to go to another date. Let’s be honest. Nobody wants to date someone who has already children. Just when I mention that I have a boy at the age of five their attitude change immediately. After another hour they say they need to leave immediately and that’s it. The date is over and I’m lonely again. Could we please stop this whole matchmaker thing, please? It’s exhausting. And instead, to waste time at a dumb date, I could share it with Jeongin!”  
  
“Chan you need someone by your side. Screw this asshole named Taejin alright? You can tell me many times that you really loved him but he left you immediately when he heard the news. I know that you can stand on your own feet and everything else but you deserve to be happy love. That’s all I wish for you.”  
  
“But I am mom. I have Jeongin. He is the best thing that ever happened in my life. I am happy. I swear. I don’t need anyone by my side to be happy. I can survive on my own and please do not ever mention Taejin again would you?”  
  
“But there is a small part of happiness Jeongin can’t fill Chan. And I just want the best for you alright? Just be open okay? And the men you are going to meet is a really nice one, I swear. And yes, I know I shouldn’t mention him but he is a part of your past. And I’m just trying to help! Since you have Jeongin you didn’t go out to any dates. Or meet new people!”  
  
“Mom, you need to stop to talk some woman you met somewhere if they have any sons who are looking out for a date. Please! I will find someone again, perhaps, if I have the time for it! But I don’t have it. I have Jeongin, I have my job and need to finish my new book. My manager is already annoying me with it. So I don’t have time! I’m a busy grown-up.”  
  
“Just this last time. Okay? Then I will stop. At least for a few weeks. I’m not giving up to help you to find your Mr. Right. You need to find someone new! For you and Jeongin.”

“Mom, we don’t need anyone else. Okay? At least not know. So please give me some time okay? I know, the whole thing with Taejin was five years ago but I’m not ready yet to meet someone new.”  
  
“I just want the best for you, you know that.”  
  
“Fine, do whatever you feel to do if I get a small break after. I don’t feel so good to leave Jeongin behind.”   
  
“Got it. So I’ll be at your place on Wednesday at 7 pm.”  
  
“Okay. I have to go now. I promised Jeongin to watch a movie with him. So I see you on Wednesday! Love you!”  
  
“Love you too Chan, greet Jeongin from me okay?”  
  
“Sure. Bye!”

Sighing Chan ended the call and threw his phone onto his bed. Why was his mother as stubborn as he? Since his ex left him five years ago she played matchmaker and tried to help him to get another boyfriend. But it was so exhausting. She just didn’t get it that he didn’t want someone new. Especially not with Jeongin in his life. Chan didn’t want to introduce Jeongin to some strangers that would never stay that long in their lives. Jeongin was not ready for someone new in his life. Not yet. Jeongin would be very mad because of someone as getting his attention too much. He just nodded and said yes to every single blind-date his mother had set up so she wouldn’t annoy him every day. But it was so exhausting.

Walking into the living room he checked the display with the temperature of the floor heating. Glancing over to Jeongin he pulled the temperature up a bit and joined him on the couch. Setting the movie to the beginning he placed his feet onto the soft black carpet they had and waited until Jeongin had made himself comfortable on his lap and waited for his dad to hug him. Leaning back he started the movie and rubbed Jeongin's stomach. During the movie, they had to pause for a bit so Chan could get his boy something to drink. Finished Chan carried his now half-asleep son into the bathroom and helped him to wash his teeth. Sitting him down onto the small counter beside the wash sink and cleaned his feet. Tickling it he laughed when Jeongin started to giggle and tried to pull his feet out of his dad's grip. 

Drying his feet he sat him down onto his shoulders and carried him into his bedroom. Laying him down he helped him into his onesie he liked to wear for sleep. Crawling over his bed to the pillow he slumped onto his stomach, nuzzled his nose against his pillow and sighed happily. Smiling when his dad pulled the blanket over him he closed his eyes when he got his good-night kiss. Chan put on the small audio system so Jeongin could listen to radio drama until he was asleep and left the room silent. Putting the floor heating onto standby he cleaned the living room before he headed back to the bathroom. After a small shower, he brushed his teeth and brushed his teeth.

The apartment Chan and Jeongin were living in were filled with many high tech. Like the floor heating, the fridge had a small chip in it that could tell Chan what was over the date or which things he would need and would also make a list for him. The kitchen was equipped with the newest technology. 

In his bedroom, he put on his sleeping clothes and laid down in his bed. Jeongin was in his bed, he had put off every device and light in the house and he had locked the apartment door. So everything was fine. Stretching his limbs he pulled the sheet up to his shoulders, grabbed his phone and watched one episode of his favorite drama. When it ended he put the phone away after it he set his alarm and tried to fall asleep.

The next time Chan woke up was because of cold. Looking sleepy down onto his body he spotted his sheet on his hips. Trying to pull it back something blocked it. Sitting up he crawled over to the edge and looked down, sighed when he spotted his son sitting on the ground, the sheet wrapped around his body. Jeongin starred up at him with big eyes and rubbed his nose.  
  
“Why aren’t you asleep Jeongin? It’s so late.”  
  
“I woke up and needed to pee. So I went and had problems. But I can’t get my onesie back up. And it’s cold if it is not closed. And not comfy. I tried to wake you but it didn’t work! So I pulled at your blanket to have something warm around me. And then you woke up. And now we are talking.”  
  
“How long are you sitting down there little buddy?”  
  
“Don’t know. Many many seconds.”

“C’mere. You will catch a cold if you are staying down there. And we can’t have that because you are not a fan of colds.”  
  
Waiting for Jeongin to crawl out of his sheet he picked him up and put him onto his lap. Closing his onesie he ruffled his hair and smiled when the little boy hugged him happily and closed his eyes. Jeongin loved hugs and would try to get some every day when his dad had time.

“Can I sleep here, daddy? What if I have to pee again and can’t get my onesie closed? Then I would have to steal your blanket again. Please? I will behave.”  
  
“It’s an exception okay? Just for tonight. Tomorrow we will practice how to close the onesie and then you sleep in your bed again.”

Jeongin nodded, wrapped his arm around his dad's neck and tucked his head under his chin. Snuggling closer he giggled and enjoyed the warmth of the body of his dad. Chan laid down onto his back, let Jeongin getting comfy on his chest and pulled the blanket up. Putting his hand onto his back he secured so he wouldn’t fall and closed his eyes.


	2. Is this a Date or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan's mother had set up a date for him. But most times, aren't going that smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love child Jeongin and Chan as his dad. So adorable!
> 
> Well, thank you all for the Kudos and comments!!!  
<3

With a chocolate bar in his hand, he tilted his head confused to the side and nibbled at the milk chocolate with hazelnuts in it. Wiggling with his legs he looked at his daddy who was rumoring through his wardrobe and pulled from time to time at his hair. Jeongin didn’t want to be alone so he just walked into the bedroom of his daddy while he was changing. He just wanted to see what his daady was doing. Chan had put him onto his bed, gave him something sweet, the chocolate bar he was nibbling on, so his daddy could look for some fitting clothes in peace. 

“Why are you rumoring through your wardrobe daddy? I didn’t hide there anything. Not this time.”

“I know that and even if, I would have found it already don’t you think sunshine?”

“Yeah..but what are you doing there?”

“Daddy is looking for some clothes to put on for later.”

“Later? What is later? Are you invited to a sleepover? A sleepover with Mark's parents? Can I go with you?”

“Not quite right little one. I’m not going to have a sleepover. I have a meeting with a person later and granny is coming to watch over you. And that’s why I need to find some new clothes to wear. I can’t go there in my sleeping clothes.”

“Granny always says I’m eating to many sweet things. And that I have this sweet tooth from my daddy. Why can't you go there in your sleeping clothes? I always wear my onesie at home!” Jeongin says confused and nibbled further on his chocolate bar.

“She’s right. I love candy as much as you do. And to avoid that she is scolding you again, you eat the chocolate bar now."

“Whois the man you are meeting dad? Important one?”

“I don’t know yet. But I will see. And if I don'z´t like it I come home immediately.”

Jeongin nodded smiling and focused back onto his chocolate bar. Chan changed in the meantime into blue jeans with a white shirt and a black jacket. Choosing the casual look he walked over to the mirror to inspect his messy brown curls and looked at Jeongin who was pushing the paper down so he could eat more of the chocolate. Smiling he turned back to the mirror, ruffled his hair a bit and straightened his shirt. His mother would scold him for this outfit but he was done with dressing up fancy just to meet a stranger who would leave him after two hours. And this was way more comfortable than the other clothes. Closing his wardrobe he looked at Jeongin who sucked at his fingers and looked up to him.

“Already finished little bunny?”

“My fingers were sticky. Want some?”

“Really? You are sharing with me? That’s kind of you.” 

Chan plumped down beside him, leaned down and took a small bite of the bar so Jeongin could eat the rest to be satisfied till tomorrow. His mother would cook him something healthy and Jeongin didn’t like healthy things besides bananas, strawberries, and cherries. Picking the boy up Chan carried him into the bathroom so he could wash his fingers put him down to his toys in the living room. 

Remembering him not to play with his toys while he had sticky fingers he went into the kitchen and checked the report from the kitchen. He would need to get some groceries tomorrow. A small adventure for Jeongin. Sitting down and writing the things down from the fridge he would need to buy he heard small fast footsteps and looked down at Jeongin whose face was still filled with chocolate. Putting the pencil down he put him up onto the counter, got a small cloth and freed his face from it. 

Kissing his nose when he was ready he helped him to wash his hands at the big sink and let him down so he could continue play. Washing his hands as well he looked at the clock when someone was ringing and he sighed, shoulders sinking. Why did his mom have to be an early bird? Why? She was 15 minutes way too early. Calling to Jeongin that granny arrived he opened the door with a friendly smile and laughed. The first thing his mom did was to check his appearance from head to toe before he hugged him.

“You want to leave in this outfit? Chan? This is so normal. You need to look handsome!”

“Chill mom. If I meet a person, he should see who I am. And not someone who just dresses up nice for a date or a blind date. My decision. And if the guy doesn’t like me because of my looks, his problem.”

“Fine. But you could do so much more Chan!”

“I know and now stop annoying me with that. So, Jeongin is playing with toys in the living room and we made the deal that he is allowed to watch another of the “The Land before Time” movies that are existing. You have enough supplies to cook and I’m going to get new groceries tomorrow. So, he already bathed, he knows the rules and if he is giggly or won't do what you tell him to do, call me. You know how he is when I’m not home. Perhaps he will just sleep when I’m sitting on his bed and reading him a story like last time.”

“Maybe he can do it tonight without you. I’m trying some tricks that I did with you. Go and enjoy your date alright?”

“Sure. I just hope I’m not coming back shortly before midnight to see him still up because he can’t sleep without knowing me to save. Maybe I should we should go to a doctor with it huh?”

“Maybe. But let’s not think about this. Go and have fun. Stop worrying about your little boy.”

“Kay. I’m saying fix goodbye before I’m leaving.”

Chan smiled and headed into the living room. Hugging his boy from behind he kissed his cheek, rubbed his stomach and looked at the big castle he was building.

“So bunny, granny knows that you can watch a movie later but just if you are going to bed after it immediately. You did promised me, remember? Dad has to leave now but I’ll be back sooner than you think.”

“Love you, daddy.”

“And I love you little sunshine.”

Chan smiled when Jeongin had turned around to hug him before he focused on his play. Ruffling his hair he grabbed his wallet and keys and hugged his mother before he left the apartment. Jogging down the stairs he checked the address of the restaurant his mother had planned the blind-date and sat down in his car. Starting the engine he drove through the already empty city and was glad. So he wouldn’t be stuck in traffic. At the restaurant, he parked the car, checked his phone for some messages before he starred in the restaurant. 

It was looking a bit fancy and now he had doubts if he was clothed correctly. Checking his hair the last time he grabbed his phone and wallet and left the car. Straightening his shirt again he took a deep breath and walked inside. He was greeted by one of the employees with a friendly smile and told them that there was a table reserved on the name Bang. Chan sat down at the empty table and looked around. When the waiter came he ordered just some water. After all, he would need to drive later so alcohol was out of the question. 

Looking onto his glass Chan waited and waited but nobody showed up. Glancing at his watch he laughed and rubbed his face. Didn’t look like this date would come. After a wait of 45 minutes, he just paid for the water and left the restaurant without any comment. Outside he leaned against his car, enjoyed the cold breeze that surrounded him and closed his eyes. Taking out his phone he dialed the number of his mum, took a few steps and waited for her to pick up.

“Hey, mom. It’s me. I guess I’m already coming home by now.” He said with a soft smile on his face even when she couldn’t see it. When his mother didn’t answer immediately he knew she was frowning and looked up into the crystal clear night.

“Why is that so? What about your date?”

“Didn’t show up. I waited for 45 minutes and left. I mean, the chance is small that he would still arrive. I mean, come on. It’s 8:45 pm, the streets are empty. So there isn’t even a good excuse. I mean, I’m thankful that you tried to help me but if the other part of a date doesn’t show up, my hands are bound. So I guess I’m heading home by now. See you in a bit.” 

Ending the call soon to avoid the sad tone and apologies from his mother he buried the phone in his pocket and grabbed out his keys. Pushing them into the lock he looked the last time back into the restaurant and shook his head smiling. Well, what did he expected? Maybe the guy had heard he had a child and didn’t show up. But he didn’t care. He had Jeongin and he was waiting at home for him.

“Someone ditched you?”

“Huh?” Lifting his head he starred at a man who stood a few meters away from him. “I’m sorry?”

“My bad but I heard your conversation? So I heard that someone ditched you. I just wanted to know if you are okay?”

“I am. Thanks. It isn’t the first time that someone ditched me, to be honest. “ Laughing Chan opened the door of his car, threw the wallet onto the passenger seat and looked at the man who nodded understanding. “Can’t always have luck.”

“I’m still sorry. But why were you ditched so often? If I may ask?”

“It’s simple, to be honest. I have a five-year-old son and that looks like a total no-go for a relationship. Most of the men I’m meeting have to be afraid they have to look out after him or something like this. Or just looking for a got hook-up for the night. Whatever. But you don’t need to be sorry you know. You are not that asshole that ditched me. But I should get going. My son is waiting and my mom is taking care of him so...thanks for you trying to cheer me up.”

“I would have asked you if you want to grab something to drink.”

“I have to drive so sadly no. But thanks again.”

"It doesn't have to be something with alcohol. Why don't we grab a coke or something?"

"But why?"

"Because someone ditched you and it would be a shame to go back home without having a nice evening right? It would be my pleasure."

"Ummm, okay?"

Chan grabbed his things out of the car he would need, locked it and followed the stranger to a small bar nearby. Inside they spotted a table in the corner and sat down. Chan simply ordered a brew near beer and looked at the male in front of him. Not knowing his name he ruffled the back of his head.

"So, what's your name? I don't remember hearing it." 

"I'm Woojin. And your name is?"

"Chan."

"Well Chan, it's nice to meet you." Smiling they shook hands and Chan checked his phone again, sending his mom a message that he would come home later before he put it into his pockets and looked at this man named Woojin. Chan had never been good with small talk so he was relieved when the other started the conversation.

"So, what are you doing job-related?"

"I'm an author. I published a few books so I can live with it. And you?"

"I'm a surgeon in the main hospital in the city."

"A surgeon!? Wow. You must be really good then. I never met someone who does this job. Isn't it exhausting? The whole night-day-shift system?"

"A bit. But my paycheck is really good. But I'm not doing it because I want the money. More because I want to help people. I'm specialized in organ transplant." Woojin said and looked to the employee who brought their drinks. Nipping at his beer he took a sip.

"Wait. Like, you cut the people open, take out there organs and put new ones into their body? Did you ever have a beating heart in your hand? The thought of holding something living is amazing and scary at the same time."

"I did. I do many heart transplants I'm the best in it. The first operation was unfamiliar and scary with the responsibility you are having."

"Whoa..." Chan starred at him in admiration and drank some of his beer. That sounded so cool!

"It's exhausting to work so many shifts but I'm used to it. And you are an author? And having a child? Isn't that a bit much?"

"I can work from home so not that much. My son is, as mentioned, just five years old. He is always too busy playing with his toys. Mostly I chill on my couch with my laptop on my lap while he is playing on the carpet, watches a movie or lays under my arm to get some cuddles. And my parents are helping me if I need some help."

"Sounds nice. What about his father?"

"Gone." Chan said bitter and drank more of his beer. He hated it to explain the whole story with Taejin. But it was a part of his past and Jeongin's past to. With the exception that the boy never had met his father. Taejin had lost all rights the day he left him. 

"I'm sorry to hear that. Nobody should go through something like this. Was he simply an asshole or just to overwhelmed with everything?"

"Can't tell. He left the second I told him about the pregnancy. I guess he was just a coward and not ready for it. It was during university and I think he had big plans for the future that a child would only ruin. So I raised my little sunshine all by myself. With the help of my parents of course."

"Can I see a picture of him?"

Chan was taken back. Nobody ever he told Jeongin about wanted to see him. Taking his phone he showed him the screen where a picture of him and Jeongin was to be seen. Woojin careful took the phone with permission, held it closer and looked at it.

"He's cute. What's his name?" Woojin asked friendly and gave him his phone back.

"Jeongin."

"That's a nice name."

Chan nodded smiling and noticed that the conversation with Woojin went well. Maybe he wasn't that rusty with small talk. They chatted about their jobs, about the experience they made during university. Time flew by and a notification ripped Chan out of his conversation with Woojin. Seeing a message from his mother and the time he decided to head back home. It was late already and he didn't want to bother his mother further with babysitting his son. Woojin noticed his decision in his face and waved the employee over to pay. Putting on their jackets they walked back in comfortable silence and stopped when they reached Chan's car.

"Thanks for evening Woojin. What do I own you for that drink?"

"Nothing. It's on me, I invited you. But if you want to, you could give me your number and buy the drinks the next time."

"What? Is this a bad pick-up line or something?"

"I hoped it didn't sound so weird. Pick-up lines are not my strength." Woojin scratched his head embarassed and laughed.

"But to be honest I would like to get to know you better. If this doesn't sound too creepy. I mean we just met and I could be a murderer but I want to get to know you if you let me. I don't know how many times other people hurt you but I can tell I want to get to know you better." 

Chan just stared at him in disbelief. Was he asking him for another date? Him? Blinking he looked at Woojin, scratched his temple.

"I don't know..I'm not good in all this dating-thing."

"What about this. You give me your number, we meet again and after you can decide if you are maybe interested or not. If no, I won't annoy you any longer. If yes, we can see where all of this is going. Would that be alright?"

"Why not. We could try. And I need to return the favor with the drinks." Chan suggested and smiled lightly. Why not? After all, he had enjoyed the evening with Woojin even if they met as strangers. Taking out his phone he let Woojin put in his number, sent him a message so he had his too and put it away. Unlocking his car he put his things onto the passenger seat, sat down and looked up to Woojin who watched him. 

“Drive save.”

Starting the engine he waved a last time at Woojin before he closed the door and drove home. 

At home, it was now 11:15 pm, he put off his shoes and heard the sound of the TV. Leaning against the wall behind the couch he crossed his arms and just watched. Jeongin was sitting two meters away from the TV and looked at it with an open mouth. When his mother spotted him he tilted his head to the kitchen and smiled when she was standing up. Jeongin was too focused on the screen to notice that she was leaving. Taking a beer out of the fridge he sat down at the table and smiled when his mother rubbed his back.

“I’m sorry honey.”

“It’s not your fault. I mean you just wanted to help. Anyway, I had a nice evening after all. Someone invited me to a drink, his name is Woojin if you want to know, and maybe we are meeting again soon. But you can go home now, I can take over except you want to share more time with Jeongin who is busy with the movie anyway.”

“I want to stay a bit longer.”

“Alright. Then I will work a bit on my new chapter. I stay in my room. Jeongin didn’t notice that I’m back so he still will wait for me.”

Chan let his mom hug him before he grabbed his bottle and sneaked into his bedroom. Putting the beer onto the nightstand Chan grabbed his laptop, leaned against his headboard and started to work at his new book. With his headphones on he listened to his playlist and was lost in his mind. Glancing onto the clock he rubbed his face and groaned. Changbin, his manager, already was asking for the new chapter for the publisher and he needed to get his shit done. Chan had written many books and they sold well! Someone had already bought the rights to a big entertainment to make his biggest book into a movie. Tilting his head to the side he sipped some of his cold beer, cracked his bones a bit and read the last two sheets he worked on. He worked 3 hours on the book and it was already 2 am when he looked to the clock again. Saving the progress he put the laptop away, got up and walked over to his mother who had knocked on his bedroom door.

“You still here? You could have left if you wanted to.”

“It’s lovely from you honey but I used the time to read Jeongin a goodnight story. But he is still up.”

“At this time?”

“I think he is still waiting for you to come home.”

“You still didn’t tell him?”

Chan walked his mother to the front door and sighed when she shook his head. Well, then he would have to show him he was back. Hugging his mom the last time he closed the door when she was out he walked slowly through the apartment, put off the lights everywhere and sneaked inside the bedroom of his little bunny. Jeongin laid with his face towards the door, his stuffed t-rex pressed against his chest and smiled when he saw his dad. Chan crawled over to his son, laid down and hugged him softly.

“Hey, big boy. You are still up?”

“Wanted to wait for you. Granny said I wouldn’t need to but I wanted. Don’t feel safe with daddy being gone.”

“That’s nice of you but you need your sleep little one. And even if I’m gone, you are safe with granny as well. You would never be alone in this apartment. Besides, you need your sleep. You have a play date with your friend Mark remember? And you need your sleep to have the energy to annoy his parents. So now go to sleep. It’s late right now.” Chan tickled his side and smiled when Jeongin giggled and hid his face in his shoulder. Pouting he looked down at his t-rex and than back up to his dad, remembering that he forgot something really important!

“But I need my goodnight kiss! Won’t sleep without my goodnight kiss!”

“Right. How could I forgot this! Here it comes!”

Chan said laughing and gave him a long kiss onto his forehead. Combing Jeongins hair with his fingers he hummed a small melody he loved and stopped when he heard the sift snoring. Getting up careful he pulled the sheets over him and left the room. Ready for bed he checked if every light was off before he went into his bedroom and laid down. Looking up to the ceiling he rubbed his chest and frowned. Maybe he should head with Jeongin to the doctor to get him checked. Sighing he set his alarm, rubbed his face and groaned. Maybe he was just too worried over his son and it wasn’t even that bad. Children always felt insecure without their parents, especially at night. Rolling onto his side he hugged one of his pillows and tried to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan met Woojin and got his number. But you guys thinkg he will call him? Or not? :D
> 
> Let me know your opinions! I'm always curious~ <3
> 
> Much love and fluff from me!!
> 
> Next Chap.: 14.11.19.


	3. Yellow Hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan gave his manager his new chapter and decided to take a small walk through the park. Sadly things never went so smooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed this chapter so many times >o<  
I hope there are no mistakes any longer :'D
> 
> At the end is a small summary to clear some things up :D
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and comments! ^o^

With a big pile of paper in his hand, he entered a well-known building and waved smiling at the guy behind reception. Showing his ID he was allowed to enter and took the stairs to get up to the third floor. Chan was sitting at home too often and needed more movement. Were this many stairs here the last time as well? Knocking smiling at a door, he stepped inside and was greeted by his busy manager who was walking through his office, having a conversation with someone over the phone. Nodding he closed the door, sat down in one of the big armchairs and put the bundle of paper onto the desk. Leaning back he checked his watch and looked around.

“Sorry, it was an important call from the publishing company.”

“It’s okay. I’m late myself so no problem.” His manager looked with big eyes at the paper in Chan's hands and grinned wide.

“Is this what I think it is?”

“Yes, you get the first copy. As usual.”

“Nice! Let me have a look.”

Chan nodded, intertwined his fingers and looked around the room further while Changbin was reading some passages of the chapter. After thirty minutes he put it back down and tapped against his chin thinking, looking proud at Chan and nodded happily.

“It’s good?”

“If it is good? It’s amazing! The boss will love it! It’s really good.”

“Thanks. So I guess I have to write the next one huh?”

“Of course. You promised me 28 chapters for the new book. Now get your lazy ass back to your laptop and start with chapter 16! Would you?”

“Fine, fine. I’ll do it. By the way, how’s Felix and the baby?”

“Fine. Well, as fine as he can be you know? Always yelling at me out of nowhere, demanding me to buy pickled cucumbers with mustard and other weird shit. Was it with you the same?” Changbin looked exhausted up to Chan and scratched his neck.

Chan laughed but nodded. During the pregnancy, he had cravings for everything! And his poor mom had to buy him the things because the father of the baby just ditched him. Smiling he looked to the picture frame that Changbin had on his desk. It showed him with another man, smiling happy into the camera.  
Chan was the reason why Felix and Changbin had met in the first place. Felix and Chan are half-brothers. Their mother had married again when Chan's father had died during a car accident and three years later she married someone new who brought another child with them into the house. 

Felix and Chan didn’t have any problems with each other and got along well from the beginning. Chan always wanted to have a younger brother and Felix an older brother. Felix was just three years younger than Chan, makes him 21 now. And he was already in his six months of pregnancy. Changbin and Felix met at the party of the publishing company that celebrated Chan's success with one of his first books. They exchanged numbers and things went on and on and they fell for each other and made their relationship official. Being engaged already Changbin was as much surprised as Felix when they saw the positive of a pregnancy test. But things went smooth with them compared to his pregnancy. Changbin and Felix wanted a child and would marry soon.

“It was the same but I ate other weird things. So if you need some advice's give me a call.”

“There is a question. Felix mentioned this and I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try it?”

“And what exactly do you have in mind?” Chan got up, grabbed his bag and looked curious at his manager who was also his best friend since university.

“Um, he said he wanted to see how good he would be with children. And asked me if I can ask you if we could take care of Jeongin for a few hours sometime again? I mean he is already looking out for Jeongin today but he was to shy to ask if he could do it another time too. He is insecure if he is ready to be a dad yet.”

“Sure. I guess he is excited to share some time with his cool uncle.” Chan said smiling, checked his calendar on his phone.

“What about Saturday? I mean I need to work on the next chapter and the weather should be nice. So you can play with him in your backyard. Sounds good?”

“Perfect. Thanks, Chan. I will tell Felix immediately when I’m home. Just sent him the time when you are coming around.”

“Sure. I see you later than when I’m coming to pick Jeongin up. See ya.”

“See you later!”

Leaving the room with pulling the door closed he walked out of the building. With his ID in his bag, he decided to grab a coffee on his way back home. Heading over to his favorite coffee store named "ReWod" that was on the other side of the street. Inside he starred a few minutes at the menu and ordered when he had made his decision. Pulling out his phone he checked if he got any messages from his little brother.

Felix had volunteered to take care of Jeongin, smiled when Felix had sent him a picture of Jeongin ate some cookies. When someone called his name he took his mug and left the store smiling. Outside he was hit by the sunlight and chuckled because it was tickling his skin. Deciding for a small walk through the park nearby he stopped at the lake with ducks and kneel when he spotted the small ducklings. One of them was walking towards him, looked up at him and made a small quickie cute sound. Smiling he stood up again and was turning around when something hard hit his back with such a force that he lost his balance and fell forward wit a surprised yell into the lake. 

Surrounded by the water he got up to the surface and took a deep breath out of surprised. Rubbing the dirty water out of his face he starred up to the cause of this accident. Swimming over to the edge he climbed out with the help of the stranger who had pushed him, probably without being mean, into the lake. Looking down at himself he closed his eyes and breathed for a few minutes to calm himself down. His whole clothe were wet and it was disgusting. Shaking his hair to get the water out of it and looked at the guy who looked at him worried and guilty as well.

“I am so, so sorry! My friends and I were playing football and I needed to catch the ball. I was running back so I didn’t see you and bumped into you and that’s why you fell into the lake and wet right now and I’m so so sorry! Are you hurt? Do you need to lay down? Can I call someone for help?!”

“Nah, I’m good. I guess my phone is dead now, but you don’t need to call someone. Not hurt, I’m just wet and surprised and maybe had a small heart attack.” Chan said laughing while he put down the bag and sighed when it made a soaked wet sound when it was put down. Sighing he took off his and put off the wet hoodie he was wearing.

“Really? But you will get sick if you are still wearing these wet clothes. Take off your shirt, I can give you my hoodie back at my bag.”

“It’s fine. Really. Something like this can happen. I just go home now.”

Chan grabbed his bag and wanted to leave but he was pulled at his wrists to somewhere else. Starring confused at the stranger who pulled him by his wrists to a tree nearby he stood there helpless when the other men were searching for something. When he told him to put off his shirt he took the dry hoodie from the other and pulled it over his head and ruffled his wet hair.

“I will replace your phone or pay for the damage. I was the one pushing you and I feel bad if I don’t do it. I can give you my number an- ah wait. You have another phone at home right? Because you can’t call me on your phone because it is broken.”

“I have one so no problem.”

“Okay, give me your arm.”

“Huh? My what? My arm?”

Chan looked surprised at the other when he grabbed his arm, pulled the sleeve up and wrote his number with a pen onto his soft skin. Lifting it when he was finished he read the number and nodded. Good that he was at Changbins office first than in this park. Pulling the sleeve down careful he pulled the hood over his hair, ruffled it a bit and pulled it back so his hair could dry in the sun.

“Oh, I’m Minho by the way. Lee Minho. Nice to meet you with these circumstances.”

“I’m Chan. And something like this can happen to anyone. I’m just sad that my coffee is spilled over the grass.”

“I could get you a new one! As a part of my apology! I mean you would have to tell me which exactly you want and from where but I could get it. Stay here and sit in the grass so your pant will at least dry a bit?”

“I can get it myself. You don’t need to do that.”

“But I want to. Please? So, what kind of coffee do you want? I get you anything.”

Chan starred at the stubborn men and nodded. Telling him where he could grab the coffee and with which kind of coffee Chan he watched this Minho leave. Chuckling he sat down on the grass and enjoyed the sun. When someone sat down beside him and he smelled coffee, he looked up again and looked at Minho who grinned at him.

“Tadaaa! Coffee like you wanted it. I’m sorry again for the loss of your old one.”

“I already told you it’s fine! Really. You got two cups?”

“Jup. Thought I could get one as well and I wanted to try your favorite one.”

Nodding humming Chan took his cup and smelled at it. Sipping carefully at it he looked around and wanted to check his messages but remembered that his phone was dead. To his luck, he had left his watch back home so it wasn’t broken or anything. Looking at Minho he put the cup between his legs.

“Can you tell me what time it is?”

“Sure. It’s..umm...4:45 pm. You have to leave?”

“Not yet. So I can still enjoy the sun a bit longer so my pants can dry. I just have to pick someone up later.”

“Ahh, partner?” Minho asked grinning and emptied the last sip of his cup and looked curious at Chan who just laughed loud and shook his head.

“Not a partner or my boyfriend or anything. It’s my son. He is at my brother's place and I can’t reach him because my phone is dead, I needed to know the time.” He said smiling and looked over to the lake.

“Oh, a child? That’s nice. How old is he? And what about his father? Can’t he pick him up?”

“It’s a bit private but his father doesn't live with us any longer. I need to do it. He is five now.”

“That’s tough. So are you raising him all by yourself? That’s cool. I was with my dad the same. He raised me on his own because my father died so I guess I know how hard it must be for you. But it’s kind of nice right?”

“A bit.”

Chan smiled and closed his eyes. Minho told him a story from his childhood which was funny and he had to laugh at least five minutes. When he asked again for the time he got up fast and walked over to his still wet bag. Grabbing it he took his wet hoodie and shirt as well and turned over to Minho who had followed him, looking surprised.

“You need to leave?”

“Yeah. I need to get home first to get changed and then I will pick my boy up. Thanks for the coffee by the way. I will call you if I know more regarding my phone okay? And I can give you the hoodie back! Mine is still wet but I will survive it.” Chan said smiling and grabbed the hem of the hoodie, stopped when Minho touched his arm and shook his head smiling softly.

“Keep it and give it back the next time we see us okay?”

“What makes you think we are seeing each other again?”

“Because I need to pay for your phone and you have to give me my hoodie back. A win-win situation for both of us. And again I’m sorry. My car is nearby, I can drive you?”

“Nah, that would be too much. I can walk. But thanks again, I give you a call when I got the bill for my phone. And I already said it, it’s okay. It can happen to anyone. Maybe I’m the one who will pus you the next time into the lake.”

“Hopefully not.”

Laughing Chan nodded and waved Minho goodbye. Rushing over to the next train station he ignored the looks people gave him because of his wet clothes. In his apartment, he changed his pants and called the shop where he had bought his phone. After the call, he grabbed his keys and rushed down to the car. At Felix's place, he rang patiently and smiled bright when Changbin opened him, his clothes dirtied with flour.

“I see you changed the business Changbin?”

“Funny, really funny. Come in.”

Stepping inside he took off his shoes and sneaked into the kitchen where he spotted his brother and his lovely son. Jeongin sat on the counter and leaned over something. Coming closer he grabbed him by his waist and lifted him to hug him and smiled when Jeongin screamed happily. Hugging Felix with his other arm he looked down at the big cake they both were making and had to tilt his head to the side to be able to read the letters on it.

“I baked with uncle Lix!” Jeongin said giggling and rubbed his cheek against the ones of his father and spread some of the chocolate against it.

“I see it and it is amazing! And it looks like you are a cake yourself. With all that flour in your hair and the chocolate on your face. Can I eat you too?”

“Silly daddy! I’m not a chocolate cake!”

“Sad. But why don’t you go with uncle Changbin so he can clean you a bit?”

“Okay.”

Putting him down onto the floor he watched him running over to Changbin who took his hand careful and walked with him towards the bathroom. Smiling he leaned against the counter, crossed his arms and looked at Felix who had sat down at the dining table and took a deep breath. Knowing where everything was in this apartment he made him a tea and sat down opposite to him while he sipped on it.

“Thanks. I needed it right now.”

“That’s what I thought. Don’t stress yourself, it’s not good for you and the baby. So how was your day with Jeongin? You guys had fun?”

“A lot. We played a bit outside it was cool. And after lunch, he asked if we could bake a chocolate cake and I said yes and here we are. The whole package of flour fell at him when I wanted to grab something so I am sorry that he is in a state like this.”

“It’s okay. It’s bath day. So it’s totally fine. How’s the baby?”

“He’s a troublemaker. I can’t get a whole night of sleep because he is kicking me every thirty minutes.”

“A he?”

“Yeah. When I was asked at the ultrasound if I want to know the gender I said yes. I was just curious. It is a he. Changbin and I are already thinking of a name. And thanks again that I could look after Jeongin today. It helped me a lot. Did Changbin asked you concerning Saturday?”

“Yes. I said It was no problem so it’s fine. My phone is dead so I will send you in two days the time.”

Smiling Chan looked to the door frame when Jeonging entered and lifted his arm. That was his ultimate signal for wanting to be picked up. Chuckling he put him onto his lap and gave him some of the orange juice he had in his glass.

“Why is your phone dead?”

“Daddy, why are you wearing this hoodie? Did you buy it? Did you go into the city without me? It is so big! And you never wear yellow hoodies.”

“That’s true.” Felix said grinning and Chan looked at him confused when he stood up. Laughing when Felix sniffed at his hoodie he raised an eyebrow and smiled smirking.

“And this isn’t smelling after you. So, where did you get this manly smelling hoodie huh?”

Chan ruffled Jeongin's head, chuckled when some leftovers of the flour were coming up. Kissing his head he smiled when the boy nuzzled his nose against the soft fabric and looked at his brother.

“I was at the park when someone bumped into me and I fell into the lake. I dived in and got wet. The guy, his name is Minho, who pushed me on accident gave me his hoodie so I would have something dry to warm my body. The end of the story is that he will take the costs for the reparation of my phone. I forgot to give him his hoodie back but I’ll do it when I see him again. That’s the story.”

Chan rolled his eyes when his brother just grinned wider and looked up to Changbin. Standing up with Jeongin in his arm he whistled against his hair and chuckled. Walking to the front door he helped his boy into his shoes and jacket and looked up when Felix and Changbin had followed him.

“Thanks again for watching him. Did he eat?”

“Jup. Lunch and some pasta for dinner.”

“Alright. Say goodbye to uncle Changbin and Felix Jeongin.”

Jeongin stood up carefully and rushed over to his two uncles. Hugging Changbins leg tight he giggled when he caressed his hair and smiled even bigger when he hugged Felix and looked up to the huge belly. Patting it carefully he kissed it through the fabric and rushed back to his dad who caught him when he jumped up. Chan pressed him close and waved goodbye to the others. Securing him in his child seat in the car he sat down behind the wheel and started the engine. At their apartment, he carried Jeongin on his shoulders into the bathroom and filled the bathtub with hot water. When it was filled he helped Jeongin out of his clothes and lifted him into the warm water. Taking his clothes off as well he joined him and poured enjoyed the water around his cold skin Looking at Jeongin who had taken his ship from the edge and played with it he smiled and moved him so Jeongin sat in front of him. Chan had pulled his legs up so his knees were out of the water and he began to wash his back.

“Dad?”

“Yes, Jeongin?”

“Uncle Felix said that the baby he will get is my cousin. Is that right?”

“That’s correct. And you can often play with him when he is the same age as you now.”

“Can we have a baby too?”

“What? You want to have a baby?”

“I want to have a brother! Uncle Lix told me how you always played with him when you were my age! And he mentioned that it is cool to have a sibling. I want one too! I want a brother!” Jeongin said serious and looked up to his dad who looked surprised at him. Using the chance he had he held Jeongins head where it was and washed it. Taking the shampoo he poured some on his hand and washed his hair. Holding his hand over his eyebrows when he poured some water over his hair.

“It’s not that easy to get a brother Jeongin. Maybe someday you will have one but it’s not possible to get one that fasts.”

“Can’t we steal uncle Felix and Changbin's child?”

“That would be mean. Not an option. Maybe you will get a sibling one day hm?”

“But I want it now! What does it take to get a sibling?”

“It’s a bit complicated and let us talk about it tomorrow okay?”

Jeongin groaned and focused on his toy. Chan washed his body as well and got out first so Jeongin could have the whole bathtub for himself. Drying himself fast he put on the yellow hoodie and took one pant out of the shelf in the bathroom. After ten minutes he lifted the small boy out of the water and dried him. Changed into his onesie Chan laid down with him on the couch with some snacks and water and they watched one of Jeongin's favorite movies. Chan had laid down on his stomach, arm tucked under his head and looked at the screen while Jeongin sat on his stomach. After fifteen minutes the boy had laid down on the chest of his dad, stomach first, face turned to the screen. Hearing his little son snoring Chan put off the TV and laughed.

“Looks like Felix exhausted you huh?”

Kissing his head he carried the deep asleep boy into his bedroom so the boy could sleep in a comfortable bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> Changbin - Best friend of Chan since university and his manager as well, engaged with his brother.  
Felix - Chan's half-brother, engaged with Changbin and pregnant.


	4. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho pays Chan for the broken phone. And maybe there's more behind that meeting than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me again and oh my gooooood!!!  
I'm going to see Day6 next month! I'm soo damn excited!! *-*  
I love these guys!
> 
> Not beta read!  
And thank you gus for the kudos! Q-Q  
You are awesome!!

The sound of the TV filled the whole apartment followed by shattering keys. Chan had made himself comfortable in the living room in the corner and worked on his book while Jeongin was laying beside him, head rested on his stomach and held his daily nap. The boy had stopped watching the movie and had crawled up onto the couch to get some cuddles and forced himself through the small gap between the couch and Chan's arm and rested his head on his stomach. Chan had stopped working on the chapter when his boy had fallen asleep and just read it to find some mistakes or to change the plot. Stroking with his right hand over Jeongins back he looked at his new phone that he had gotten yesterday. Luckily his old contacts could be put into his new phone and he had already written Minho a message that he got his new phone and that he also got the bill. Taking the call he rested his hand on top of Jeongin's hand and looked out of the big window.

“Hello?”

“Hey Chan, it’s me Minho! The guy who had pushed you into the small lake in the park if you remember. I just read your message with the bill and can pay you back today if you want, I’m free after my last class. If you have the time of course or is it not the right timing? We could also do it some other day?”

“Sure I remember you. This is something nobody would forget. I'm free, no problem. I will just call someone and ask if they can watch over my son for that time. I will send you an answer if I know more. Is that okay?”

“Sure, no stress. I just wanted to let you know that I can pay you back immediately.”

“Okay, cool. Thanks, I talk to you later?”

“See ya.”

Chan ended the call and stared at the phone, deciding who he should ask to watch over his little sunshine. He couldn’t ask Felix, the way would be too long. Maybe he could ask his mom! She loved to watch over his little boy. 

Dialing her number he asked her simply if she had time to watch over Jeongin for a few hours and thanked heaven when she agreed. Looking down at his still asleep boy he lifted him carefully and walked with him into the kitchen to make him his promised sandwich. To make it with just one arm was not that easy but somehow he managed it. Glancing up to the clock he walked with the plate back into the living room, sat down and started to wake his little boy up. 

Jeongin just groaned and tried to hide his face back in Chan's chest and whined that he was still tired. With a small piece of the sandwich in his hand, he held it against the lips of his son who took it without complaining. Caressing his cheek softly he helped him to eat his snack still half-asleep and rubbed his tummy when he was finished.

“Granny is coming over later to play a bit with you okay? I need to get something and I can’t take you with me.”

“Why not?”

“Because it is something adults do and you would just get bored. And you don't like being bored. Isn’t it better to play with your toys here at home with granny?”

Jeongin looked up and nodded, taking one of his dad's hand he looked at his finger and bit into the index finger. Nibbling on it he looked around and then back up to his dad who watched him curiously. Pulling it out softly of his mouth he poked his nose.

“I guess my finger isn’t that delicious.”

“No.”

Jeongin climbed out of lap down onto the ground and ran as fast as he could into his room. Chuckling Chan grabbed his closed laptop and carried it into his bedroom so Jeongin would spread anything wet on it. That would be the hell of his life. Not to think what he would do if all of his process on the new book would be gone. Rubbing his neck he looked into his wardrobe and groaned. Now he needed to change his clothes again. 

Putting the washed yellow hoodie on the bed he stared at his clothes and put out one black jeans, a white shirt, and a grey sweater. Hearing Jeongin playing with his things he started to clean the mess they had made in the living room and looked up when someone was knocking. Was it already that late? Going to the door he opened his mother and let her inside. Ruffling his hair he starred at his mother who was observing him from head to toe.

“And where are you going?”

“I told you about the guy who ended the life of my phone? And gave me a cool bath in the lake in the park?”

“Yes, why?”

“He wants to give me the money for the reparation. So I’m meeting him. Thank you again for taking care of Jeongin.”

“No problem. Did he eat dinner already?”

“Not yet. Breakfast and lunch, that's it. And a sandwich as a small snack. So you can cook him something, the fridge stored up. I’ll say goodbye quickly.”

Chan walked into Jeongin's bedroom, kissed his head and whispered to him that he would leave now. His boy just nodded and continued to play with his things. Grabbing the hoodie and his things he yelled his mother goodbye and left the building. Minho had told him they should meet at the 'Miroh' cafe and he needed thirty minutes to be there. Checking his watch when he was there he looked around curiously. When someone tapped his shoulder from behind he jumped lightly and spin around. How much he hated to be this angsty.

“Sorry I’m late,” Minho said smiling and scratched his neck. Chan shook his head lightly and smiled friendly.

“I came just a few minutes ago.”

“Great. So, should we get inside and get something to drink? I mean it’s getting colder. Winter is coming and stuff. Did you watch the show? I mean 'Game Of Thrones'?” 

Chan just shook his head again and followed the other inside the coffee store. Waiting while the other ordered their drinks he spotted a small table in the corner. Walking over he put his jacket onto the bench, sat down and looked into the bag with the fresh washed yellow hoodie. When Minho sat down he gave him the bag.

“Thanks again for the hoodie. It really helped.”

“Told you! If you wouldn’t have worn it, you would have caught a cold.”

“Yeah, whatever. How much do you get for the coffee?”

“Save it, the coffee is on me. Put your wallet away.” Minho pushed the mug with Chans coffee towards him and put the hoodie into his rucksack. Chan looked confused at him but shrugged his shoulders. Normally he would pay for his drinks but knowing Minho was stubborn. Putting the wallet away he took the cup and smelled at it, looking surprised.

“You remember the coffee I drink?”

“Something mixed that interesting, how could I forget that? So enjoy it alright? What is the best than to get his favorite coffee for free?”

“Touché.”

Smiling Minho drank some of his coffee and watched Chan. The other was still observing his coffee and adoring it. Chuckling he took another sip.

“So, how old are you by the way Chan? I guess I never asked when we first met.”

“I’m 24 years old. And you?”

“22 years old. So you were quite young when you got pregnant right? You don't have to answer immediately or answer et all, because it's a private question, I know. Sometimes my brain doesn't listen to me and just says what it wants to know.” Minho scratched his neck lightly blushing and looked at his cup nervously.

“It's okay. It's not that people don't ask me this type of question that often. Pregnancy with 19 isn’t a dream of anybody but I’m not regretting it. Without it, I wouldn’t have my lovely adoring son. So, 22 huh? What are you doing then? University?”

“Uh-huh. I’m studying architecture. Just have three more years in front of me and than I’m finished. What about you?

“I’m an author. Did you ever read the book ‘District 9’?”

“If I read it? I love it! I heard they also make a movie for that book and- wait a minute. Don’t try to tell me that you are the author of ‘District 9’ or ‘Maze of Memories’!?”

Minho stared with big eyes at him and had let go of his cup, fearing he would smash it onto the ground. Chan just laughed and shrugged with his shoulder. What could he say? It was the truth after all. Minho put his hands onto his hair, pulled at it lightly and stared at him with an opened mouth.

“Are you fucking serious!? You are Bang Chan?!”

“The one and only I guess? Well, besides if there is another Bang Chan who had written these two novels.” Chuckling he took his cup and drank more of it, enjoying the delicious taste on his tongue. Minho had put down his hands on the table again and shook his head furiously.

“And I’m the only person in this universe who didn’t get that. And the one who pushed you into a river. And the one who is the cause of your broken phone, and- oh yeah. The phone. Did you get the bill? How much money do I own you?”

“Did someone ever tell you that you speak to fast and too much at the same time?”

“Unfortunately, yes. But that’s how I am. So, how much?”

Chan pulled out his new phone and the bill that was in the case. Opening he pushed it over to the other and leaned back. Checking his phone he moved his head towards the music that was playing in the background and smiled. Minho looked at the price and pulled his money out of his jacket. Counting he gave him the whole money and put the wallet away.

“Should be the right number. Count it if you want.”

“Wouldn’t hurt right?” Chuckling Chan grabbed the money, counted it fast and smiled at Minho before he put it away and drank the rest of his coffee.

“So, um. What are you doing later?”

“I? Head back home I guess. My mom is taking care of my son but I don’t have something to do so.”

“Want to take a small walk after the coffee? J-just if you want of course! Won’t force you to anything.”

“Why not. A bit of air would be great.”

“Cool.”

Minho smiled and rubbed his cheeks to hide his lightly blushing. Chan was putting the bill and the phone away and enjoyed the rest of the coffee. Minho riddled him with many questions about his book and Chan tried to answer them as best as he could. The other wasn’t even finished but he didn’t want to be the weird nerd or freak that just met the author. When the cups were empty Minho got up and put on his jacket. Waiting for Chan to be ready they walked outside and walked together to the park nearby where they both had met. Chan had buried his hands in his pockets and looked over to the lake. Minho chuckled when he remembers it and scratched his back.

“You know I’m still sorry for that accident.”

“I already told you that it is fine. Really. Nothing bad happened right? I mean I didn’t die or get sick.”

Chan smiled grinning and looked back at the other. Walking around thy stopped at a bench and sat down on it. Minho did the same and starred onto his feet.

“So, um...can I ask you something?”

“Not if it is another question for my new book. I already told you I am not spoiling anything! I’m not even finished by now.”

“No, not a question to the book! More a personal question if you allow?”

“Does it has to do something with my son?”

“Nope.”

“Then ask. If it isn't something too personal.”

Chan turned his upper body towards Minho and watched patiently at him for the question. Minho scratched his hair with a shy look and laughed a bit. When he looked back at Chan he took a deep breath and tried to find the best way to ask him the question without being awkward.

“Um...you know you told me you are single the last time we met and I didn’t really could forget you since that day? I-I mean I was happy when you answered me that you got the new phone and stuff! So knowing that you are single I wanted to ask if you would go...on...well, go on a date with me? Perhaps? Maybe? Yes? No?”

Minho was babbling and god was he nervous! And the surprised or more shocked face of Chan didn’t make it better! Swallowing he grabbed he rubbed his legs, got up and walked up and down, mumbling things to himself Chan couldn’t even understand.

“It was a dumb question, I’m sorry that I asked dit an-”

“Woah, buddy! Calm down.” Chan stood up surprised and stopped in front of Minho who played nervously with his fingers. “I never said no. Or yes. I’m just surprised I guess? I didn’t date anyone since Jeongin's father ditched me. And I didn’t know how to react? Don’t take it bad okay? I think I just forgot how to allow myself to relax during the years and go onto dates. Sure, my mother tried to force me to some blind-dates but I’m just shocked. Shocked on the good side! I mean, every single guy I told about my son just tried to get away from me. And now that you know that I have one, you still want to date me? Are you sure? I mean this isn’t a joke or anything right? I just want to prevent that someone is playing with me or anything like that.”

“I swear I mean it! I want to get to know you better and not just because I’m a fan of you! I mean I wanted to ask you the last time before we had to leave so I decided to ask you this time! So do you still want to go on a date with me?”

Chan blinked a few times before he looked at the lake. Thinking about it he had there were not many cons. Minho was a handsome man with good genes. And a nice body but he didn’t know if this was to fast. His mom would be happy that he was finally getting some time for himself and not always worrying about Jeongin. But Chan hadn’t dated for five years and was scared to mess the things up. Also, he needed to take care of Jeongin first and Minho was still in university. Sure, they could date but he knows how hard it is to deal with someone else during university. And he guessed Minho wouldn't be able to handle him or his little son the whole time. Looking at Minho again he swallowed. He would give him a chance under other circumstances. Or he simply wasn't ready to date someone new. 

"Listen, Minho. I feel honored but I don't know if we are taking this too fast? I mean we just met the second time and I still have Jeongin. And you are still studying at university. You have to learn, write exams and you won't have so much free time. Especially in a relationship with someone. What I want to say is, that your education is more important than someone you have a crush on. Or like. If I should say yes someday you will need to remember that you need to focus more on your study than on someone else. I'm just talking about my experience at university. Okay, I had other circumstances but you don't. I just don't want that this is getting into your way to reach your dream. You have your whole life in front of you! And I don't know if I destroy it if we would date each other. And maybe this doesn't go as planned, my little boy wouldn't understand everything. You are a nice guy! But I guess you asked for a date to fast. I'm not saying completely no, I just have some thoughts about this." Chan had taken Minhos's hand during his explanation and held it tight in his, never breaking the eye contact. Minho's face went from fear to curious to sad.

"But what if I want to date! Sure, I'm in university and have a few years in front of me, but I'd like to get to know you better!"

"Then what about this. We meet again to get to know each other a little bit more and then we can look where things are going. I need to think about Jeongin too. If I find someone who wants to date me and be my boyfriend or anything, it affects Jeongin too. I don't know if he is ready to be introduced to someone who will maybe leave us sooner or later. I don't say you would do that! But I have to think of every situation that could happen you know?"

“I think I understand. But you would give me a chance to get to know you better?” Minho asked carefully, caressed the back of Chan's hand and smiled. Chan chuckled before he sat down, crossed his arms and looked at him.

"We could meet more a few times and see where things are going? But you need to promise me to think about this serious. This won't be just a hook-up thing or something that would only last three weeks. Jeongin is and will be my priority. You will understand it if you have children yourself. And you sure you want to date someone who is two years older than you with a child?”

“Jup. And just because you have one doesn’t mean I don’t see you the same before. And maybe I can meet that little guy when we are knowing each other better? And these two years are nothing bad. There a people that are eight years out of age so it’s fine. Besides I’m just happy that you didn't say no. So there is a small chance. So, when can we meet again?”

"Calm down Minho. I need to check my schedule and I can tell you when I'm free alright?"

“Okay."

Chan laughed and looked back at the lake. Burying his hands in his pockets he asked Minho a bit about his study because he had in mind that Jeongin loved to create buildings out of his lego pieces. When his phone rang he looked at the person who was calling and looked surprised. Giving Minho a small sign that he needed to take this call he got up and walked a few meters.

“Hey mum, what’s the matter?”

“Hey Chan, sorry that I’m calling but could you come home? Jeongin hit his head really bad and I can’t calm him down. He cries and non-stop and I just can’t calm him down. I wouldn’t call if it isn’t important but he is getting upset really bad!”

“Y-yeah. I’m on my way, I’ll grab a cab and be there in fifteen!” Chan ended the call and rushed over to Minho who looked worried at him when he grabbed his things.

“What’s the matter? What happened?”

“My son had hurt himself and needs me so I have to leave now. Thanks again for the coffee. So um, text me about the date okay? When, where and so on. Have a nice evening!”

“You too!”

Chan smiled and ran towards the street to call a cab when Minho waved him goodbye understanding. Twenty minutes later he was at his apartment and rushed up the stairs. Getting inside he put his wallet into the bowl on the commode, put off his shoes and threw his jacket onto the ground and walked with fast big steps to the bedroom of his boy. Looking inside he frowned when he didn’t see him. Turning around he saw his bedroom door open and walked over there, the sound of a crying boy getting louder. When he stepped inside he spotted his little sunshine laying sobbing on his bed. Getting over he sat down, helped him to sit up. Jeongin buried his face sobbing his chest and cried hard. Rubbing his back soothing Chan pulled his sobbing boy closer and looked at his mother who sat on the edge of the bed.

“What exactly happened mom?”

“I don’t know. He was playing in his room while I cleaned the dishes and then he started to scream and cry. I guess he was on his bed, walking or jumping around and slipped and fell onto the ground. Luckily it is just a small bump on his head but he is still in shock.”

“Thanks for calling me. Really. And please don’t feel guilty. Things like this can happen.”

“Not a problem. But I guess I should head home now. Go to a doctor if it still hurts the next days. Call me tomorrow so I can be sure that he isn’t hurt worse.”

“Will do. Thanks, mom. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Chan smiled softly when she hugged him and left. Making himself comfortable he sat against the headboard of his bed, pulled the blanket over his and Jeongin's body and rested his cheek on his head. Jeongin was hiccuping during the sobbing and even coughed once. Whispering soothing things towards him he kissed his hair and caressed his back further. When Jeongin lifted his head he strokes over his wet cheeks, wiped away the tears and kissed his head. Asking him where it hurts the most he looked at the back of his head, pushed his hair aside and spotted the bump. He kissed it softly and got a tissue too and wiped away the mess on his face. Laying down careful he rolled onto his side, holding Jeongin close and caressed his tummy.

“What happened Jeonginnie? I was really worried when granny called me and said you were hurt.”

“I-I was playing with my t-rex and fell and then everything hurt.”

“Poor honey. You can sleep in daddies bed tonight. Wake me if it hurts again okay?”

“Okay.”

Chan stood up with his still crying but and walked with him into his bedroom. Changing fast into his sleeping clothes he joined Jeongin in his big bed, smiled when he was hugging him immediately and buried his face in his chest.

Maybe he should make an appointment at the doctor's. Call him away to an overprotective parent, but Jeongin was his everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Jeongin got hurt Q-Q  
I feel so bad...
> 
> But he's just adorable okay!?
> 
> And nervous Minho is such a sweetheart!
> 
> p.s.: Sorry for any mistakes :'D  
English isn't my mother tongue but I'm working on improving!
> 
> Love you STRAYS!!


	5. Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan and Jeongin are have an appointment at the clinic with a small surprise after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone!
> 
> It's time for some sweet child Jeongin time!!

Jeongin never liked doctors. Never. The big white walls were scaring him and it didn’t even smell nice in here. And now he was sitting in one of the big rooms, trapped in his daddy's lap, arms wrapped around him. Whining he poked against his daddies arm, hoping he would let him go. Pouting he wiggled and jumped up and down, looking up to him in the hope he would let him down.

Looking over to the corner with the playthings he pointed at it and whined. The toys looked so cool! Especially the red Ferrari! Whining he hit his daddies arm, pointed to the corner and made big puppy eyes. Getting the sign Chan let him down and watched him walk over to the corner and looked through the different toys, not knowing with which he should play. Chuckling Chan leaned back, crossed his legs and closed his eyes to get a bit rest. Jeongin had whined the whole night that his head hurt and he couldn’t fall asleep. Chan himself didn’t dare to fell asleep when his precious baby was sick. No matter what Chan had tried Jeongin just didn’t fell asleep. Deciding to go with him to the doctor he had gotten up at 6 am, called the clinic and was glad when the doctor had an appointment for him. And here they are. Sitting for fifteen minutes in this waiting room, waiting to be called up.

Rubbing his cheek he looked back to his boy who must have been tired as like himself, was playing happily with the toys. It was 7:55 am and Jeongin would need a nap soon. Jeongin had stopped play with the things after five minutes and sat simply on the ground. Scratching his nose he starred to the door and then back to his father who had his eyes closed again. Curiosity kills the cat but Jeongin was very curious. And his daddy looked like he was sleeping. Getting up onto his feed he watched his dad while he walked closer to the door and grinned when he sneaked through the small gap, wanting to explore the new area.

His father had carried him the whole way to this clinic and he had taken a nap so he needed to find the way out. Like an adventure! His mission was to leave this building with doctors in it. Jumping up happily he walked around to see new things. At a huge desk, he stopped, looked up and tilted his head to the side. His dad had a desk like this too, but it was smaller but cooler. With many of his drawn pictures on it. Looking around to make sure no one was there, he walked behind it and climbed onto the black chair. With wide eyes, he spotted a computer and giggled. Maybe it had some games on it like daddies laptop! Crawling onto the desk he looked onto the keyboard in front of him, took the computer mouse and did the same things he did when he was at home. But the computer was so different than daddies! Pouting when he couldn’t find any games he looked up when someone stood behind the desk and smiled lovely at him. Jeongin just noticed his white clothes and pouted harder. He was spotted. And now his daddy would get to know that he had walked around on his own and his daddy never liked this.

“Are you working here now Jeongin? But where is your white coat and ID?”

“There are no games on this thing! You need to change that!” He whined and watched how the man came over, took the seat behind and lifted him off the desk down onto his lap.

“That’s right. Imagine we had some games on it. Everyone would just play! And no one would do his work. Does your dad play games on his laptop?”

“No, but I do! Sometimes, when I behave well, I’m allowed to! But not always. If he has to work, I can’t play games. But the games are cool! Do you know “The Land Before Time” movie?”

“Never seen it. But I guess I have to see it now right?”, the male said smiling and Jeongin nodded.

“Yes!”

The looking nice man laughed, lifted Jeongin and walked with him to the waiting room. When Jeongin was put onto his daddies lap he hit his cheeks softly and grinned when he opened his eyes. Tilting his head down he looked at him and then back up to the doctor who looked at him chuckling.

“Your little boy wanted to explore my clinic a little bit. I wanted to get you both anyway, so I carried him back.”

“Gosh Jeongin...I told you not to go away without letting me know first! That means no computer games today.”

Jeongin just frowned, pressed his hands against his daddy's chest and grabbed his shirt when he was lifted. At least he was still allowed to watch movies! Even if he didn’t behave nice. Chan followed Taeyong through the clinic until they were in office. Slowly he put Jeongin down onto the table and watched Taeyong getting the stethoscope. Standing beside his son he lifted his shirt when Taeyong asked him too and soothed when he shivered by the cold contact of the stethoscope.

Jeongin tried to move his upper body away from the cold thing, turned his head to his daddy pleading. Soothing his dad caressed his head and watched how Taeyong did the normal check-ups before he focused on the main injury. Jeongin had moved so much that Chan had simply put him onto his lap, holding his hand on his stomach and helped Taeyong to observe the bump on his head.

“What happened exactly Chan?”

“My mother told me he was playing on his bed and fell onto the ground when I was out. But he didn’t stop whining so I thought it would be to get him a small check-up. He couldn’t sleep the whole night because of it.”

Taeyong touched the bump again, shaking his head smiling.

“But it is a normal bump. When children play, something like this can happen. Luckily he didn’t break anything like his arm or leg. And that he couldn‘t sleep may be a small aftershock but he should be good again in the next few days. Just let him play on the ground and not in high places.”

“Will do. See Jeongin? Uncle Taeyong said it’s just a bump.”

“It still hurts!” Jeongin said whining, rubbed his head and looked up to the doctor who crouched down to be on the same eye-level as the boy. Grinning he held up a lollipop and Jeongin took it happily, pain already completely forgotten. Opening he put it into his mouth directly and giggled.

“It will hurt a bit longer but disappear soon, I promise. And if not, your dad can come with you again anytime.”

“Thanks, Taeyong. If he still whines about it I will call again..”

“It’s okay. It was nice seeing you both.”

“Same. Thanks again Taeyong!”

Holding Jeongin's hand while they walked out of the room he helped him to get into his jacket and grabbed his own while they left the clinic. It was raining outside and Chan had opened the umbrella and chuckled when Jeongin, still at his hand, jumped into every small puddle he was seeing. 

“Dad, I’m hungry. And tired. Can we eat something?”

“When we’re home alright? Just another twenty minutes alright?”

Jeongin nodded and continued to jump into the puddles. When Chan wanted to tell him not to jump to hard in the puddle, it was already too late. Maybe he should have warned his little boy sooner. Jeongin had jumped into a bigger puddle and the water splashed against a stranger that jumped surprised as well. Especially that was a thing that he wanted to avoid.

“Jeongin!” Kneeling he held the boy by his waist and shook his head. Jeongin, still sucking on his lollipop, didn’t get what he did wrong. He was just having fun! He simply looked up to the man who still stood beside him and chuckled. But the man didn’t even look angry! He was smiling! So Jeonging didn’t do anything bad right? Right=

“Daddy, the big uncle isn’t looking like I did something wrong! He’s smiling! And I just had fun.”

“What? Which uncle and- oh! Hi!”

Chan had turned his head to the side and got big eyes when he spotted the person Jeongin had splashed. Picking his son up he rested him on his hips, the other hand busy with holding the umbrella to avoid getting wet. Kissing Jeongins cheek he looked smiling at Woojin who was smiling at them softly in return.

“Long time no see Woojin! How are you?” Chan said and turned his attention back to Jeongin who nuzzled his cheek against the ones of his daddy and starred at the man confused.

“Who is that daddy? He’s still looking smiling at us. Is he a weirdo? Doesn’t weirdos always smile so weird at others? Don’t they?”

“No little bunny, he isn’t. He’s someone nice.” Chuckling Chan kissed his cheek and looked to Woojin thankful who had an umbrella as well and held it over their heads. Getting the hint Chan somehow got the umbrella fold and shook the head smiling.

“This isn’t a bad uncle then? More a friend?”, Jeongin repeated slowly and looked at his dad.

“Kind of. A friend of mine and his name is Woojin. Woojin, this is Jeongin, my little water splashing monster. Sorry for that by the way. I hope he didn’t wet you too much.”

“It’s nice to meet you Jeongin. It’s fine. Wasn’t that much.” Woojin smiled bright, held his hand out curious but took it back when the boy simply pressed himself harder against his dad, not trusting the stranger immediately. Even if his dad said he was a friend, he didn’t trust strangers so easily.

“Dad, I’m still hungry!”

“Then let’s go home. So I can make you a really delicious breakfast alright?”

“Yeah!”

Chan kissed his cheek and smiled happily when he was focusing back on his lollipop. Woojin observed it chuckling and smiled at Chan when he looked at him.

“Why are you up that early? Work I suppose?”

“Yeah, I’m just finished and wanted to head to my favorite Diner to get something. I’m too lazy to cook and have mostly no time for that even if I miss it. You both want to join? I’d like some company. And I think your son is trying to eat the stalk of the lollipop.”

“What? Jeongin, stop! Don’t eat the stalk!”

Chan took the stalk out of his mouth and shook his hand. The little boy whined hungrily, bit into his daddy's ear and nibbled on it. Woojin raised one of his eyebrows and laughed when Chan nodded helplessly and followed Woojin through the streets. While his child was still nibbling on his ear the adults had a small chat and they entered the Diner Woojin had mentioned. Sitting at the table in a corner Chan placed Jeongin next to the window so he could entertain himself with the rain. Jeongin loved to watch the rain rolling down the windows.

“What do you both want to eat?”

“Do they have pancakes?”, Chan asked while reading the menu and checked Jeongin from time to time.

“The best pancakes I ever ate.”

“Okay. Than pancakes.”

“Good choice. You want some coffee too?”

“I’d kill for a coffee!”

“And you Jeongin? Do you want to have cocoa or something like that? Or some juice?”

Woojin smiled soft when the boy pulled his attention away from the window and stared at him. The first thing that he noticed was the big eyes and the nose that he had from Chan. His chubby cheeks were really cute and he wanted to pinch them to see how soft they were. Glancing over to his dad, who nodded, he nodded as well and looked back to the window. Lifting his hand Chan stroke through his hair softly, observed him for a few seconds and looked to Woojin who had ordered already. 

“Order some cacao for him.”

“Why are you both up this early? Shouldn’t children sleep till 9 am or something like that?”

“Normally he sleeps till his inner alarm wakes him up at exactly 9:30 am. Then he will come into my room and wake me up as well, craving for food. But today we need to visit the doctor because he bumped his head yesterday.”

“Oh, that’s not nice. But everything's good?”

“Just a small bump. Luckily nothing serious.”

Chan let go of Jeongins hair and took thanking the mug of coffee he was getting from the employee and put the hot cacao next to his little boy who was still busy with observing the raindrops. Chuckling Chan turned his head back to Woojin who put off his jacket and stretched his arms.

“So, you mentioned you just worked till now?”

“I had the night shift. From 10 pm til 8:30 am. And as mentioned, I was on my way to this Diner when some little guy jumped into a puddle and made my pants a bit wet. But it’s not a problem. I mean this is how children are right?”

“The second he jumped in I tried to warn him not to do that but it was too late. And such a long shift! That must be exhausting. With operations or without?”

“With. But nothing too exciting. And the usual stuff. Drunk teenies.”

“Dad, can I drink now? Or is it still too hot?”

Chan felt the cup, sipped at the cacao and nodded. Jeongin screamed excited and began to drink. Looking up to the weird man who had three plates in his arms he made himself bigger and became sparkling eyes when he saw the pancakes. Waiting for inpatient he watched his daddy slicing it into pieces. Taking the fork as best as he could he started to eat. Chan only shook his head and scolded him when he was eating to fast and focused on eating his pancake.

“This is Jeongin right?”

“The one and only.”

“He’s cute. He has your nose and your eyes.”

Chan laughed after this sentence. Woojin continued to eat his deserved breakfast, drank his coffee and swallowed everything down.

“Well, he has! It’s just the truth!”

“I know. This is the first thing people say to me. The nose and the eyes.”

“Well, he’s cute.”

Smiling he continued to eat and looked at Jeongin who was drinking his cacao. Jeongin starred at the stranger while he munched his food and nuzzled closer to his dad, resting his head against his arm.

“I’m tired.” He said while he still ate and closed his eyes. Wrapping his arms around his child he caressed his cheek.

“You can take a nap if you want. I’ll be here if you wake up.”

“First eating, then sleeping.”

Jeongin nodded and continued to eat. Chan, still caressing his stomach, looked over to Woojin who had his phone in his hands and looked back up. Observing the boy curious he smiled when he fell asleep and found it so cute. The son of Chan had his mouth a bit open, his chocolate brown hair was falling into his eyes a bit. Leaning back slowly Chan took care that Jeongin didn’t wake up, took the mug and drank his coffee.

“How have you been for the last few days? How’s the book you told me about?”

“I’m almost finished. Almost. But otherwise, nothing had changed. You?”

“That’s good to hear. It’s the same with me. Sleep, eat, work, eat and so on. Nothing special. Say, do you go to theaters?”

“I used too. I didn’t be in a theater since this little sunshine was born. Mostly I’m watching some movies when he is already tucked in bed and I have some peace for myself. Why?”

“A client of mine gave me tickets for Hamlet for tomorrow and I wanted to ask if you want to go there with me? I’m not that often into theaters because of my job but I have my day off at the date. So, you want to come along?”

“Seriously? I love that piece! I’d say yes but I need to find someone first to look after Jeongin. I could ask my mother or brother if they can watch over him.”

Woojin nodded and waited patiently. Drinking his coffee he leaned back and looked back to the little boy that was still sleeping. When the boy moved a bit, his head fell into Chan's lap and stayed there. Chan put the phone away when that happened and caressed his cheek, looked up when Woojin stood up and came closer.

“Can I hold him?”

“But be careful okay? He is really mad when he is woken up during his naps.”

Woojin nodded and sat beside Chan, watching the other picking his son up slowly. Woojin stretched his hands out and grabbed the sleeping boy by his waist. Putting him down slowly onto his lap sideways he chuckled when the boy was resting his head against his chest, mumbling something in his sleep. With care, Woojin took his small hand, stroke over the soft skin and smiled lovely. Reaching up he stroke with his index finger over his nose and his cute chubby cheek. Woojin didn’t see how worried Chan watched his movements but relaxed after he sees how the other was handling his son. Emptying his mug he looked at his phone and smiled.

“My brother says he can take care of him. So I should be able to go with you."

“Great. The play will start at 8 pm. I can pick you up at 7 pm?”

“Okay. Could we bring Jeongin to my brother before that? If it is okay with you! He lives outside the main city.”

“Sure. So I pick you up a 6:30 pm.”

“Noted.”

Smiling Chan took Jeongin back into his lap when he noticed that he was waking up. Kissing his nose he chuckled when the little boy blinked a few times before he looked up to him.

“Home?”

“We can go home little one if you want. But no TV till 6 pm today. You know that. Or you could get another cacao if you want.”

“Really? I can get another one?”

Chan nodded and ordered another cup for Jeongin who smiled happily. Standing up on Chan's legs he hugged his neck, pressed his cheek against his and looked at Woojin. The stranger was looking at him smiling and Jeongin just pressed his cheek harder against one of his dads. Chan grumbled a bit by the pressure, caressed the back of Jeongin's head and looked smiling at Woojin.

“He’s a cuddler huh? That’s cute.”

“Most of the time, yes. Besides watching movies, he always wants some cuddles.”

Jeongin smiled happily and jumped a bit on his dad's legs when he saw the cup with hot cacao that someone was putting down. Plumping down onto the lap he turned around, took the cup and observed it. 

“And he as a sweet-tooth too.”

“That is something he got from me. I love chocolate. But I’m taking care that he doesn’t eat too much of it.”

Woojin chuckled and looked at how Jeongin began to drink the brown liquid careful moved his legs happily. Woojin ordered a coffee for him and Chan again and enjoyed the company. Jeongin began to squirm after another thirty minutes and Chan knew it was time to head home. Pouting he starred at the other male who had paid again for all of the things.

“You can’t always pay for the things I’m eating! It was too much Woojin, let me repay you.”

“Safe it. It’s okay. I’m making enough money with my job. It’s fine. After all, I was allowed to see the happy face of your son while he drank his cacao. It’s okay.”

“But-”

“It’s okay Chan, really.”

“Fine.”

Waiting till Jeongin was on the ground he took his hand and followed Woojin out of the diner. Opening the umbrella he looked at Woojin.

“How old are you by the way Woojin?”

“I’m 26 years old. Why?”

“Just curious. I guess I never really asked. So, thanks for the meal Woojin. I’ll send you my address to pick us up. I still have your number which makes this easier.”

“Great. See you tomorrow then.”

“See you.”

Jeongin held Chan's hands tight in his and looked at Woojin. Careful he raised his hand and waved at him. Surprised Woojin looked at him but waved back smiling. Giggling Jeongin looked to his dad who smiled back and began to walk with him home. The whole back home Jeongin didn’t jump in any puddles and whined annoyed at home. Why did his dad need so much time to take off his shoes and jacket? Out of the annoying clothes, he fled his dad's grip and ran into his room. Shaking his head Chan put his and Jeongins jacket and shoes away, grabbed his phone and send Woojin his address. Going humming into the living room he grabbed his laptop and checked if Jeongin had let open his door before he made himself comfortable on the couch to continue on his book.


	6. Where Is My Other Dad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A turbulent day in Chan's and Jeongin's life with interesting questions that Felix has to face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm still alive!
> 
> Back from my trip to Paris and the SuperM concert!  
It was amazin.
> 
> Stay save and healthy guys!

Pulling at his hair Chan rested his head onto the table, let out a huge groan. Changbin was overflowing him with appointments after his book would be published. As well as the meetings with the people that would write the script for the movie based on his book. Rubbing his hurting neck he rolled his shoulders a few times before he got up and made himself a small iced coffee, needing something to cool his body. Checking the time he let out a huge exhale, scratching the back of his head.

Jeongin would come back from his playdate with Felix and Changbin which reminded him to look for a babysitter. Some appointments would be after midnight and he couldn’t let his son say at home alone. Perhaps his brother would love to take care of him.

Putting on his sneakers he sent Felix a quick message that he would need to get something from the grocery store. With the key and the wallet, he left the apartment and walked with his headphones to the grocery store. Walking through it he picked up some mangos, some cookies for his little son and also some snacks for his writing flow. Moving the head to the melody he grabbed a few other things they would need. Putting the products in his bag which he had taken with him he closed it and stopped outside. Frowning Chan took the left way, craving for some coffee. 

Entering the patisserie Chan looked at the different kind of sweets, tapping his index finger against his chin he noticed the chocolate cake. Standing in line before it was his turn he checked his phone for any messages. When it was his turn he ordered four pieces of the chocolate cake, took thanking the box after he paid and held it in his arms.

Leaving the patisserie in a better mood Chan headed back home. Noticing the big crowd of students he changed the side of the street to make sure the cake wouldn’t be damaged. Hearing his phone rang Chan stopped aside, put the box onto a wall that reached his waist, put the phone out and took the call.

“Hello?”

“Where are you, Chan? I thought you are at home? We are standing in front of your door and ring for five minutes.”

“Didn’t Felix read my message? I let him know that I went out to get some snacks. Where are you now? Are you already in my apartment?”

“We are. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have called? Jeongin is tired and he should nap at home than in our arms in the park. But where are you? I thought you said you stay at home the whole day.”

Pushing his hair back Chan took a breath and checked the time on his clock. Felix and Changbin left the park thirty minutes earlier than expected. Nodding he leaned against the wall.

“I’m home in less than ten minutes. I’ll be quick but you have the other key to my apartment with you right? You can go inside and get Innie in his bed and just wait for me there.”

When Changbin agreed he ended the call Chan put the phone away and grabbed the box in return. Turning around he fastened up his pace to get home, stopped when he bumped into someone by accident. Balancing the box with the cake in his arms, barely losing his balance, his gaze went up to the person he had bumped into and grabbed the box tighter.

A group of students was looking at him confused but he noticed one of the five persons. Right. Minho said he was a student and it looks like he was out with some of his friends. Relaxing his grip on the box he observed them shortly. Still having in mind that Felix and Changbin were waiting for him at his place. They looked quite young, barely reaching their 21 years. Now he felt a bit old. Putting on a smile Chan looked at Minho who was as much surprised to see him as he was.

“Oh, hey Chan! Long time no see!”, the other said with a huge smile on his face, wanting to hug him but the box was in his way. “How have you been?”

“Good, what about you? Sorry that I didn’t respond to your last message, but I’m busy with the book, some meetings and so on.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m busy with exams and thesis. Maybe we could catch um sometimes when you are done with your chapter? My exams are over next week?”

“Sure, why not. I’ll let you know when I have time.”

Smiling Minho rocked back and forth on his feet, looked annoyed to his friends when they were whispering, whistling and giving him smirking looks. Minho shouldn’t have told them about the person he had an eye on. Rolling his eyes he noticed that the other was looking a bit uncomfortable but didn’t say something.

“Don’t mind my friends. They are just a group of dumb idiots.”

“No, it is fine. I guess you have something planned, I was a university student as well, remember? I will write to you this evening if you are okay with that? About next week?”

“Of course! No pressure!”

Smiling Minho finally hugged Chan as best as he could with the box in his way and watched him leave, eyes following him till he was out of sight. When one of his friends bumped against his shoulders he turned around and looked in their confused faces.

“Is he the dude you pushed into the lake?”

“He is, yes. You were with me when it happened Jaebum! Of course, you know that he is the one.”

“Oh! The one you have a crush on? But isn‘t he a bit too old? No offense Minho, but how old is he?”

“Did you just called him old? He is 24 and just two years older than me. Besides, you just insulted your favorite author of being old.” Putting his tongue out Minho walked away, grinning brightly.

“Wait. What? Minho!”, the other said loud, grabbed his arm. 

“That dude is the author of District 9? Seriously!? How can you, out of all people in this world, be so lucky! Can you introduce us? I have so many questions!”

“Maybe I will think about it. If you pay for my coffee.”

Minho just rolled his eyes laughing and followed his friends towards the café they were heading to before he bumped into Chan.

When Chan reached his home he opened the door quickly, closing it slowly to not wake up his little sunshine. Slipping off the jacket he sneaked into the kitchen, put the box and bag down. In the living room, he spotted Felix and Changbin sitting on his couch, laptop in their laps and reading something. Standing behind them curious he leaned down, noticed they were reading the chapter he wasn’t finished with for his new book. Changbin was his manager after all and he had the right to read it but it wasn’t finished yet. Chan hated it when he read the chapters that weren‘t finished yet. He was a little perfectionist. Chan did not deny that.

“I’m not done you know? It‘s more trash than a masterpiece.”

Changbin and Felix flinched, heads turning towards him with a surprised expression.

“But it is really good“ How much is there missing?”

“A few pages. I have a few things in mind I want to add and a few lines I want to delete. Where is Jeongin? In his room?”

“Sleeping. No, we put him into your bed. He didn‘t want to sleep in his.”

Smiling he hugged them both from behind before he went into the kitchen. With a cup of hot coffee and tea Chan went back into the living room, put it onto the small coffee table. On toes he sneaked into his bedroom, spotting his little sunshine sleeping happily with a small smile on his face and his t-rex in his arms. Kneeling slowly in front of the bed he caressed his chubby cheek, watched him for a while until Jeongin was opening his eyes yawning. 

When the boy noticed his dad his eyes were growing bigger and reached his small arms out for him giggling. Taking Jeongin by his waist he held him against his chest, smiled when he nuzzled his nose against his chest, hands gripping his shirt tight. T-rex caged between their bodies.

“Did you have a nice dream Innie?”

“About cakes and chocolate. And dinosaurs.”

The boy said happily, looked up to his dad and giggled when he kissed his nose, a bit lightly into it.

“Then I have a small surprise for your bunny.”

Walking with the boy on his arm into the kitchen he showed him the huge box and helped him to open it. When Jeongin saw the delicious chocolate cake he screamed in excitement, starring up to his dad.

“Is this for me? Everything?!”

“Just one piece and do not eat too fast. Or your tummy will hurt again. One is for uncle Changbin and Felix. Did you have fun with them at the playground?”

“Yes! Uncle Changbin played soccer with me and said I am really good! And he told me that you were playing soccer once too! And that my dad was really good at it! Can we play soccer together in the park? Tomorrow?”

“Oh, really? Did he? But he was right. I played soccer once. But stopped because I was gifted with my little dinosaur addicted pumpkin. Tomorrow is not possible, but we will do it. Promise.”

Nibbling soft on Jeongin's nose he laughed when the boy pushed his hands against his cheeks. Trying to stop him from eating his nose. Taking Jeongin back to his brother he prepared everything and carried the small tray with the cake and some hot cacao for his son into the living room. Taking Jeongin into his lap when he sat beside Felix Chan he took a plate and fed Jeongin slowly.

“You didn’t have to get us this cake.”

“A small way to say thank you for taking care of Innie. And I know that you both love this cake and I needed some sugar to get my brain back to work. And I‘m a chocoholic.”, chuckling Chan looked up to Felix who was devouring the cake like a dog his meal.

Changbin had taken the laptop and was still reading the chapter while he ate his cake. Looking down when the boy let out a huge whine he helped him to eat another small piece of the cake, taking care that he wouldn’t get too much sugar in his body. Otherwise, the boy would go crazy this evening and wanted to play.

“Chan, we love to watch over Jeongin. You stop by this Saturday right?”

“Mhmm, Woojin and I are going to the theater. But I am going to pick him up after the play is over.”

Nodding Felix put his already empty plate aside, moving to sit a bit comfortable on the couch and rested his shoulder on his husband's, closing his eyes.

“Do you want to sleep? It is the baby?”

“Mhmm, I have some cramps for three days. And obviously, it is trying to kick his way out of my body”, his little brother said sighing, drank his tea, nodded to his offer.

“Should I get you a hot-water bag?”

Felix nodded thanking while he got up slowly, smiled lightly when Changbin kissed the back of his hand. Taking the plate away Chan stood up with Jeongin in his arm, helped his little brother to sit down and smiled when Jeongin said he would take care of his uncle. 

Stopping by five minutes later with the hot-water bottle he smiled softly by the view. Felix laid on his side with Jeongin in his arms, seeking for some hugs. Pushing the sheet off slowly he placed the bottle at the spot, knowing exactly what Felix was talking about. Cramps were normal but they could be uncomfortable. Rubbing his waist he pulled the blanket up to his arm, leaned down when Jeongin looked at him.

“I take care of uncle Lix.”, he whispered, thinking Felix was already asleep due to his closed eyes.

“You sure you can do this? It is a really important and hard task to do pumpkin. The baby might kick and hits you-”

“I am! I will protect him and the baby with hugs! The baby can kick me as much as it wants!”

Jeongin whispered proudly, face pressed into his uncle's shoulder. Caressing his head by his cuteness he left the room slowly, closed the door and sat down beside Changbin who had finished reading the uncomplete chapter.

“What do you think about it?”

“It’s really good. How much time do you think you will need to finish? I’m sure the publisher will love it. He loves your book already and can’t wait to read it till the end.”

“Today and tomorrow. I wanted to work tonight as well because I am sure that Jeongin will stay up late as well due to the high sugar in his body. Thanks for the cake. When is the first meeting with the producers again? I‘m a bit unorganized for the last few days.”

“Next week from Friday till Sunday. Do you have someone to look over Jeongin in the meantime?”

“Not yet. I wanted to ask Felix but if he is not feeling well I would find someone else to watch over him. How long will the meetings be every day?”

“Can’t tell. We have a complete weekend. From 9 am till 11 pm for sure. We need to talk about the script, what we need to change and what the producers can change further without destroying the ending.”

“When do I get the script?”, Chan asked frowning, closed the laptop and started to eat his piece of chocolate cake.

“Wednesday if I understood the producers correctly. I will come over to your place to hand it over and then you can read it. Better safe than sorry before someone steals it. It is not bad if you don’t read the whole script till Friday, but the first few chapters would be good.”, scratching his head Changbin drank his coffee, looked over to the other who sat now cross-legged beside him, eating his cake.

“You can also sleep at my and Felix's place over the night. So Jeongin is seeing you and we can drive over to the producer studio together.”

“That is a good idea. Sounds good to me. It is going to be exhausting for sure.”

Chan put his head back whining, rubbed his face and took a deep breath. Changbin rubbed his arm chuckling, looking around.

“It is. But it is an awesome opportunity for you. Just be yourself and try to make your points clear. It will be good.”

“I hope. Give me my laptop I need to continue the chapter.”

Nodding Changbin gave him his laptop while he put out his own and they both dipped their head down into their work. Just when the sun sets Changbin stopped with a loud yawn, puts his laptop away and watched his husband leaving the bedroom with a cuddly young boy on his arms. Getting up he rushed over, kissed Felix soothing, took his waist and smiled.

“How are the cramps?”

“Better. I really needed that sleep but I’m hungry now. Can we get something to eat?”

“Of course. We will get some on our way home.”

Seeking for his husband's touch Felix rested his head on Changbin's shoulder, enjoying the soft affection he was getting. Jeongin looked up to him, pouting when he looked back to his dad who was just starring onto his laptop, eyebrows squeezed together.

Felix noticed that Jeongin was looking many times to his father and then back to them. Walking with him into the kitchen he put him onto the counter to get lost of some weight from his back. Noticing the sad look of his little nephew he caressed his head, looking at him worried.

“What is the matter Innie? Do you want to talk about it? I noticed your sad face. And I can‘t have the little sunshine being sad.”

Jeongin held the t-rex he had carried with him the whole time tight against his chest, rocking his legs back and forth nervous.

“You and uncle Changbin are always together, holding hands and kiss each other different than my daddy does to me. Where is the person which does these things with daddy? Daddy looks so sad. Only looks at his laptop.”, he asked confused, pouted.

Thinking a few seconds Felix tried to find a good way to explain the situation too the little boy to understand. Taking his little hands in his he leaned down. Cupping his cheeks he caressed the soft skin, smiled softly.

“There was a person once. The person who did this with your dad isn’t longer in your or his life. He isn’t dead but they both just didn’t love each other any longer. And you do kissing just with a person you love. It takes a lot of time to love a person and your dad just didn’t find anyone he loves yet.”

“But isn’t he lonely? Or sad? You and uncle Changbin are always looking so happy together.”, Jeongin said worried, thinking his dad wouldn’t be happy like this.

“No, he isn’t lonely honey. He has you! Without you, he would be lonely but he loves you and he is happy. Just because he doesn’t have someone like I have uncle Changbin does not mean he is sad. Do you understand this sweetie?”

“I’m trying. But I always see children with their parents. And I just have a daddy! I love daddy but where is the other daddy? My other dad?”

Felix was taken back a bit by this question. For a child that young Jeongin was asking questions that he would expect in older age. Swallowing he took Jeongin back into his arms, kissing his forehead and smiled.

“My brother and the other dad of yours didn’t love each other anymore. So my brother left him. And your other dad would have hurt him if they still would be together. It was the best for both of you. Also, it is good that you didn‘t meet him, he isn‘t such a nice guy.”

“So..my other dad isn’t a nice guy?”, Jeongin asked slightly confused, looking at him.

“He was, but he changed. And to protect you and himself he left your other dad. And it took a long time for my brother to forget your other dad but he made it somehow and now he has you. You are his precious thing in his life and he can survive without someone else by his side. Your daddy loves you much Jeongin, no matter what. And he would never find someone else just to be happy when he has you.”

“Ohh. So he is happy without someone else? Forever?”

“Indeed. Because he has you and he loves you. Maybe not forever. Just until he meets someone new he will learn to love.”

“So as long as daddy and I are together, he isn’t sad?”

Felix nodded and tickled his nose. Jeongin moved his nose, looking deep in thoughts at his uncle before he heard something. Seeing his daddy enter the kitchen he stretched his arm out for him, jiggling in his uncle's arms. Chuckling Chan took his little boy into his arm, looked questioning at his brother when the boy hugged him as tight as he could.

“Love you, daddy!”, Jeongin said loud, kissed his chin and looked with big smiling eyes at him.

“I love you more little pumpkin. What is going on? Looks like I missed something.”

“Uncle Felix and I had a small conversation about something but everything is good by now!”

Chuckling Chan kissed his head until his son tucked his head under his chin. Looking questioning at his brother Chan leaned against the counter, rubbing the boy's small back.

“What did you two talk about?”, he whispered so Jeongin wouldn’t hear something.

“That I and Changbin look happy together and think you are lonely because you don’t have someone as well that you love. That you can kiss, hold hands with and so on. But I explained to him as best as I could your situation with your ex.”

“I see. Changbin mentioned you both wanted to leave so I took the little pumpkin. Thank you again for watching.”

“Always.”

Smiling Felix hugged his brother before he accompanied him to the front door. Waving them goodbye Chan closed the door slowly, walked into the living room and laid down with Jeongin still on his chest. Smiling eyes closed when Jeongin laid like a starfish on his chest he had one arm protective around him, relaxed. When the small child moved again the adult lifted his head up and looked at him.

“Can we bath? With the bubbles?”

“You want too? But the t-rex stays out of the water.”

“Mhm!”

Jeongin giggled when he was carried into the bathroom and watched the bathtub be filled with water. When his dad put something into the water that created many bubbles and foam. Trying to take off his clothes on his own Jeongin just needed help with his shirt and giggled excitedly when his dad put him into the hot water. T-rex placed on a stool on the other side of the bathroom. Watching his daddy taking off his clothes as well he made some space for him to enter and play with the foam. Being moved so his back was facing his dad he let him wash his hair, too deep in the play with the bubbles and foam.

Chan took care that no soap slipped into the boy's eyes.

“Do you want to play a bit longer in here?”

“Just if you stay as well.”

“Okay.”

Leaning back Chan watched Jeongin play in a good mood and humming with the bubbles and closed his eyes after a while to get some rest. His head was hurting by all the things he needed to think of for the book. Sighing he listened to the play of his son until he fell asleep. 

“Daddy?”, Jeongin asked after a few minutes, turned around and saw him sitting behind him with eyes closed, chest rising slowly. Pouting he turned around, watched his daddy a bit before he continued to play. When the water was starting to get cooler he turned around and shook his daddy’s arm.

“Daddy! Wake up!”, he said whining and grabbed his hand.

Chan just woke up when something wet was splashed in his face. Blinking fast he wiped the water out of his eyes, looked at his little boy.

“What?”

“It is getting cold! Out!”

Rubbing his eyes Chan nodded, sat up straight. Getting out of the bathtub he took Jeongin's favorite blue fluffy towel, picked him out and wrapped him into it. With the boy taken care of Chan put on his robe, secured it with the small belt and picked the son up again. Walking into his bedroom he sat him on his bed, drying him slow and with care, helped him into his sleeping clothes.

With Jeongin on the couch with a movie on the screen ten minutes later, Chan changed into a baggy hoodie and sweatpants before he joined his little son with some snacks and something to drink before he took his laptop and continued on his chapter.

After a while, he looked up when he felt something touching his tight. The little boy had crawled onto his legs, resting face down on the head rested on his tighs.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, sweetie?”

“Can I sit on your lap?”

Saving the process of his chapter he put the closed laptop beside him, nodding. Rushing over to his chest Jeongin still laid sideways on his dad, hands gripping the fabric of his hoodie. Raising the hoodie the little boy crawled under it immediately, pushing his head through the collar. Chan put his hand around him, the other caressing the back of his head while Jeongin was still watching the movie. 

Resting the cheek on Jeongins small head Chan watched the movie as well until he felt the steady breathing of his son against his neck. Looking down he chuckled, kissed the top of his head and let the movie run while he grabbed the laptop again. Continue his work he checked that he didn’t wake Jeongin up and let the small human sleeping. At four am in the morning he saved the finished chapter and closed the laptop with a huge yawn. Still having Jeongin under his hoodie he closed the laptop, put it aside and stood up slowly. 

Nose nuzzled in his son's hair he walked into his bedroom. Laying own he pulled the blanket over him, slipping out of the hoodie so Jeongin wouldn’t be squeezed and wrapped him into his arms, closing his eyes sighing.

What a turbulent day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The imagination of little Jeongin pushing his head through the collar of Chan's hoodie is melting my heart.
> 
> Child Jeongin is so cute. <3


	7. Pancake Man

Grabbing his favorite stuffed t-rex Jeongin walked barefoot through their apartment and looked for his daddy. Pushing the big bedroom door open he looked inside, pouted when he wasn’t there. Calling out for his dad whining he rushed to the bathroom to see his dad in the bathtub.

“What’s the matter Jeongin”?

“I packed my things. Just like you said!”

“Perfect! Come here you little dinosaur.”

Jeongin nodded and came closer, giggled when his dad took his cheek with his wet hand and ruffled his hair. Chan rested his elbows on the edge, pushed some of Jeongin's hair out of his eyes and smiled lovely. The boy tip-toed to the bathtub, looked at blue colored water his father was in and tilted his head confused to the side.

“Why is the water blue daddy?”

“I put the blue bath bomb your uncle got me last week. I wanted to try.”

“Without me?”

“Just to see if it is good for you. Next time we bath together, I promise. Why don’t you play a bit longer while I get ready and make you something to eat before Woojin is picking us up?”

Jeongin nodded before he jumped happily out of the bathroom like a frog. Smiling Chan got up and grabbed his towel. After drying himself he slipped into his black jeans, a white shirt, and a jacket before he combed his hair. 

In the kitchen, he made something small for Jeongin to eat and carried it into the living room where Jeongin was laying on the floor and looked up to the ceiling. Like a little starfish. Ruffling his hair he checked Jeongin's bag. Taking his wallet and keys he helped Jeongin into his shoes and jacket, glanced at the clock when someone rang at their door. Taking his coat Chan put it on, checked if every light was out and opened the door right after it. Jeongin had his bag already on his back he took his hand and smiled at Woojin who waited at him patiently.

“Ready to go?”

“Jup.”

Chan locked the apartment, picked hi son up and followed Woojin slowly down to his car. Sitting in the back with his little boy he told Woojin where to go and distracted his son during the ride. At Felix's place, he picked Jeongin up and carried him to the house, knocked and smiled when Felix opened. Kissing Jeongin on his cheek he let him down, ruffled his hair.

“Be nice to uncle Felix and Changbin. I will pick you up later I promise.”

“Love you, daddy!”

“Love you to Jeongin.”

Jeongin kissed his cheek before he rushed over to Felix and hugged his leg, rubbing his face against it giggling. Smiling Chan got up and took a deep breath.

“Do-”

“Chan, I know your rules. Jeongin won’t eat too many sweets and he will get something from my famous spaghetti. Just enjoy your evening alright? Have a lot of fun with this Woojin.” Smirking Felix pinned his cheek and laughed when his brother blushed hard. Chan just hit him on his shoulder and walked back to the car. Sitting on the passenger seat he buckled himself up and nodded, giving Woojin the go to drive

At the theater, he followed the other inside and admired the view. He should’ve come sooner to the theater again. Now he noticed how much he had missed it. But it wasn’t easy to go to it with a five-year-old boy. Deciding to enjoy every single second of the evening he followed Woojin through the building up to their seats that were on the gallery. In front of the entrance to the hall, they gave away their jackets to the employee that worked at the wardrobe. Reaching their seats Chan had big eyes when he noticed that they had very good seats.

“This view is amazing Woojin! The tickets must have cost a lot!”

“It was a gift. Nobody talks about gifts. Or what they cost right? Let’s enjoy the act. It will start in ten minutes anyway.”

“Nice. We can pick Felix later upright? If not I will take a cab.”

“Stop worrying about so many things. I will drive you to your brother's place, we pick your little boy up and I will get you both safely home. No problem. Really. I have a late shift tomorrow. Just relax and enjoy the play. Your son is safe and you don’t need to worry about anything.”

“You’re right. But I’m still worried.”

“That’s okay but be a bit selfish, just for tonight.”

Chan looked surprised at him but nodded smiling. Looking around he saw all the dressed up people and looked down at him as self, questioning if he was underdressed. But the theater would be dark so nobody would see anything but the play. When the room darkened he leaned back and stared at the stage. 

The play was over to fast for Chan's liking but he wasn’t sad or anything. He had enjoyed it. With their coats, they walked out of the crowded building to the parking slots and. Inside the car, Woojin put on the heating and rubbed his hands.

“It’s getting colder at night. You warm enough?”

“I will survive it. Besides your heater is starting already.”

“Back to your brother's place?”

“Please. It’s past midnight and I don’t want him to stay up so long just because of my little pumpkin. He’s pregnant and needs rest.”

“Alright.”

Smiling Woojin started the engine and nodded. During the ride, they listened to music and Chan unbuckled himself when they stopped in front of the apartment of his brother. Telling Woojin to wait in the car he jogged up the stairs and knocked at the door. He didn’t want to wake anyone up if he would ring the bell. Waiting patiently he heard footsteps from inside and looked at Changbin who looked surprised.

“The play is already over?”

“Already? The play took three hours. Anyway, I’m here to pick Jeongin up. Did he behave?”

“Yes. Since he saw Felix round baby belly he was devout like a little lamb. And he fell asleep quickly after Felix allowed him to lay beside his belly. Allowed to hug it like his t-rex. They are in the living room on the couch. Come on in. I already packed his bag.”

“Thank you.”

Stepping inside followed Changbin to the living room and smiled when he saw the view. Felix laid on his side with Jeongin in front of him, hugging the big belly. Chuckling he put off his coat, picked Jeongin up and wrapped him into it so he wouldn’t freeze. Smiling he caressed the cheek of his brother who was sleeping and followed Changbin to the front door.

“Thanks again for taking care of him. I really owe you something.”

“Do the same when our troublemaker is born. Did you at least had fun today with this Woojin?”

“The play was really good. I missed the theater, to be honest, but I missed my little sunshine more. So, um. I’m leaving. Thanks again and I give you a call tomorrow to check after Felix. I hope he didn’t overwhelm himself.”

“No, I took care of it. It’s fine. Good-night Chan.”

“Night!”

Smiling he took Jeongins bag and walked down the stairs where Woojins car stood. Opening the door he put the bag into the foot area, sat down and buckled himself up. Holding Jeongin close he made sure he was surrounded by his coat and observed him when Woojin started the engine again. Kissing Jeongin's forehead he smiled softly when he pressed his face into his chest and let out a small sigh. 

At Chan's apartment, Woojin stopped the engine and got out to help Chan. Opening the passenger door he helped him outside, took the tiny bag of the boy and followed him up the stairs. Chan needed a few seconds with Jeongin on his arms to open the door but when he did he stepped inside and looked at Woojin.

“You want to come inside? It’s warmer in here than on the floor.”

“Sure, if it is no problem?”

“Nope. Come inside and close the door, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Woojin nodded, closed the door behind him and chuckled when Chan was rushing off with the still sleeping boy in his arms. Putting the bag onto the door he looked around curious but stayed where he was. He respected Chan's privacy. Waiting for a few minutes he smiled when Chan was coming back, hung his coat back and looked at him.

“You want something to drink? I have water, juice, beer and- oh you need to drive. But I also have an alcohol-free beer if you want?”

“Sure. Where should I put my shoes?”

“Under the jackets. But you can leave them on if you don’t want to put them off.”

“It’s fine.”

Kneeling down he put off his black shoes, pushed his hair out of his face and followed Chan into his kitchen. Sitting at the table he thanked him for the beer, waited until he sat as well and had his beer. Curious he observed the kitchen. On the left, he spotted some 

“Your kitchen is really big.”

“I always cook. Except when my son wants some pizza. I order them most of the time, safes some cleaning. I took part in a cooking class when I was young and I really love it if I may be honest. I have the time now and just like to cook for him. His cute smile on his face makes me happy.”

“That’s great. My parents didn’t have the time to cook so our housemaid did it. It wasn’t the best food and I ate some candy after and now I’m just ordering. Safes cleaning and I’m too tired to cook if I’m home.”

Chan laughed and wanted to say something but was interrupted by a loud cry. Putting the bottle onto the table he looked apologizing to Woojin who just smiled and walked to the bedroom of his little sunshine. Opening the door he walked over to his bed. Jeongin was sitting up, looked around confused and hold his stuffed t-rex close. Big tears in his eyes.

“What’s the matter Jeongin?”

“Nightmare.”

“Come here.”

Chan opened his arm and let him crawled into them, smiled when his boy was pressing himself hard against him. Careful he wrapped a fluffy blanket around Jeongin and knew he couldn’t leave him. But he couldn’t leave Woojin alone in the kitchen as well. Picking his boy up he walked with him into the kitchen and gave Woojin an apologizing look. Jeongin's hand was gripping the shirt of his dad and looked concerned to the stranger. But he remembered him. He was the nice guy with the pancakes and cacao! Turning his head back to his father he hid it in his chest, closed his eyes whining sleepy.

“He couldn’t sleep. Sorry.”

“Why are giving me an apology? it’s normal for children to have bad dreams. We all had them.” Woojin took another sip of his bottle and got up. Walking around the table he kneeled down in front of Chan, picked up the stuffed dinosaur toy that had fallen to the ground and looked at it. Smiling he held it in front of Jeongin, poked his shoulder. Jeongin was turning around careful and starred at the stranger and his t-rex.

“I think you lost something little buddy.” Smiling he looked at the small boy who was rubbing his nose and stared at him. Stretching his arm out careful he took his t-rex and pulled it close.

“Do you want to tell me what you dreamed about?”

“I was alone in my room and walked around to see if daddy was there. But daddy was nowhere. So I ran into his room but he wasn’t there either. None of my daddy's things were in the room. All was white. A-and I screamed b-but daddy didn’t come!” The boy said desperate, rubbed his red puffy eyes and let out a small sob. Careful Woojin looked up to Chan who was caressing the boy's stomach, wiped away a small tear that was rolling down his cheek son's chubby cheeks..

“But you know that your daddy would never leave you right?” The boy looked at him snorting, nodded and held his t-rex closer to his body.

“Your daddy loves you way too much to leave you alone. He would never do that. And if you dream something like this again, always remember that daddy loves you. I had dreams like this too when I was your age and I know that it can be hard, but you need to remember that your dad loves you more than anything.” Woojin explained slowly and clear to not overwhelm the boy too much. Jeongin was nodded, looked up to his dad who kissed his nose soothing and caressed his cheek.

“That’s true right dad?!”

“It is. I would never leave my favorite sunshine for anything in this world. Never.”

Jeongin was able to give them a small smile, frowned when his daddy was cleaning his mess away that he was making on his face. Jeongin was turning his face back at Woojin and opened his arms wide. Woojin didn’t know what he was trying to show him, flinched when Jeongin was freeing himself out of the grip of his dad and jumped into his arms. His tiny arms wrapped themselves around his neck and he looked up to Chan if he was knowing what was going on.

“That’s new. He never hugs someone like this except my brother, Changbin and myself. Jeongin, honey what are you doing?”

“Hugging this nice man. He had the same nightmares and you always give me hugs too! And he was giving us the pancakes right? Pancake man!”

“That is right sweetie. You have a good memory.”

Chuckling Jeongin hugged Woojin tighter who was completely overwhelmed with this action. Chan just chuckled, rubbed Jeongins back and drank a bit out of his beer. Woojin caressed Jeongin's head, held him and couldn’t help himself but smiled a little. 

Sitting down on the ground he gave the boy a chance to sit on his lap while hugging him and noticed how his grip was weakening. Head-turning towards him he laughed soft when he saw the already asleep boy and touched his nose softly.

“He’s asleep?” Whispering Chan put his bottle away, looked at Woojin and then down to Jeongin. Woojin nodded and stood up slowly so he wouldn’t wake Jeongin through his actions. When Chan wanted to take him back into his arm he shook his head careful, smiling softly.

“Just show me where his room is and I carry him there. He might wake up again if I give him to you and he looks so peaceful right now.”

“Okay?”

Chan led Woojin through his apartment to Jeongin's bedroom and made some space right after. Watching carefully how the other put his son into his bed he leaned against the wall and pushed himself off it when Jeongin was tucked safely under the blanket. Sitting on the edge he combed his hair with his hands, kissed him onto the forehead and left with quiet steps in his bedroom. Letting out a deep sigh when they reached the kitchen Chan grabbed his beer, leaned against the counter and took a huge sip out of it. Woojin chuckled, took his bottle as well and looked at him.

“You don’t need to feel embarrassed because of your son.”

“Who says I’m embarrassed?” Chan asked curiously and looked at him surprised.

“I can see it through your expression. You are a bit easy to read if I may say. It’s fine.”

“I just don’t get it. Jeongin never acted like this in his five years. Never. It was interesting to see how he behaved around someone he barely knows. Giving hugs and he never fell asleep in someone else arm than mine or Felix's. That surprises me the most. You know?”

“Oh, that’s interesting. Maybe he feels comfortable around me. He called me a ‘nice man’. And remembered the pancakes.”

“I think he likes you. It’s easy for children to like someone.”

“I feel honored,” Woojin said chuckling and stood up, leaned against the table and drank his beer as well.

“You should be. You are the first stranger to him that he let held him.”

“I will write a note on my calendar. But thanks again for the beer.”, Woojin said chuckling.

“You are good with children. Do you have some? Or nephews?”

“No children and no nephews. I’m a single child so no siblings. I’m good with children and yours is really sweet and adorable.”

“Thanks. For the help with Jeongin and the evening. I enjoyed it.” Chan smiled, put his empty bottle aside and caressed his neck. Woojin emptied his bottle as well and followed the other to his front door. Putting on his shoes and coat he straightened his collar and grabbed his keys.

"I have to admit I liked it as well. Even the small meeting with Jeongin, I liked it. He is a really sweet boy. Do you want to repeat it? I’d love to repeat that if you want that as well.”

“I’d love too. But don’t pay for any more meals. I still owe you something for breakfast and drinks from last time.”

“I invited you, Chan. It’s on me and you don’t need to feel bad about it. But cool, then I will give you a call the next few days?”

“Sure. Drive safe.”

“Will do. Good night Chan.”

“Good night.”

Chan hugged Woojin and watched him walking down the stairs before he closed the front door. Putting away the empty bottles he made himself ready in the bathroom, put off his jeans and put on an oversize shirt and laid down in his bed. Confused he starred up to the ceiling, still surprised by Jeongins behavior towards Woojin. Rubbing his face he let out a small sighed, pulled at his hair and turned onto his stomach, buried his face in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Child Jeongin is so cute I can't T_T
> 
> I had to laugh when I wrote the scene with the "Pancake Man Woojin"
> 
> Thank you all for the Kudos and comments so far! <3
> 
> \- Avem_IN


End file.
